Shield Your Heart
by nothingrhymeswithkayla
Summary: Maria Hill can handle it all, aliens, Avengers, mutants, villains ... or so she thought. When a Super Soldier and Super Secret Mission are both hurled at her within the same week, Maria has to decide if protecting SHIELD's secrets means sacrificing her own happiness. . . . Happy Ending not guaranteed.
1. Matchmaker

**Hi there! **

**This is my very first MCU fic ... ever. So first of all, thank you for being the lab rats to this experiment :) Secondly, I'm still trying to find the voices of the characters, so bear with me. Thirdly, I'm a little rusty on all the details, so as for time frame I'm going to say that this happened shortly after The Avengers, and it will probably bleed into AOU (depending on how long this fic gets), I don't know if there will be references to other movies just yet (?) but like I said, bear with me. **

**So thanks again, and enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>"Hill." She said, presenting him with yet another option.<p>

The sound of bullets whizzing past them was deafening, convincing Steve he'd misheard her.

"Maria?" He asked.

Natasha crouched beside Steve, while he watched their target from the corner of his eye. "See, you guys are already on a first name basis." She whispered, her green eyes gleaming at him.

"Can we try not to get killed and _then_ you can play matchmaker?"

She rolled her eyes, "You know, for a super soldier you're quite the drama queen."

* * *

><p>Natasha and Steve headed for the car; with their mission completed they had to return to S.H.I.E.L.D. This had been their first mission in the weeks since the battle of New York and their adrenaline was pumping. He opened the passenger door for her, and Natasha shot him a questionable look.<p>

"I drive." She instructed.

"You're bleeding, so I'm driving." Steve's voice was the stern, unwavering tone that made his title of Captain seem appropriate.

Natasha glanced down and noticed the four-inch wound on her abdomen. "I've dealt with worse. Just ask Barton, he'll tell you all about the hell we went through in Budapest."

Steve stood his ground, "Get in the car."

She muttered something incoherent under her breath, he was sure it was a string of expletives with his name attached at the end. He smiled and shook his head at her, "So stubborn."

Her arms were crossed tightly against her chest, "You know, I can multitask." She said once he took the seat beside her.

"Multitask? As in bleed and drive?"

"Exactly." Natasha opened the glove compartment, removing the first aid kit. The car picked up speed as they merged onto the highway, while she quickly bandaged herself up.

Steve looked over at the red head next to him, "Why don't you wait until we get back to HQ? We can get a doctor to clean and care for that properly."

She waved her hand at him, ignoring his advice, "I can take care of myself, Rogers."

She placed the first aid kit back in the compartment in front of her. And did a once over of the vehicle they were in. "Who's car is this?"

Steve shrugged, "I don't know, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s?"

"I figured that much." She replied, "I meant, which agent's?"

"Not sure ... why?"

Natasha began digging around, looking for a registration or some other clue. "Because," she stuck her hand under her seat, wincing at the sharp pain in her stomach. "These cars are usually equipped with different things, depending on the agent."

A grin spread across her face as she found what she was looking for. A metal box about one foot in dimension, she pulled it onto her lap.

Steve's dark blonde brows furrowed together, "I don't think you should be snooping around here. Put that back Romanov."

She snorted, "Relax Gramps."

Natasha opened the small box, and inside it was full of various snacks and candy. "Score!" She wore the face of a child on Christmas morning.

"Twizzler?" She asked, pointing the candy in his direction. Steve glanced at her disapprovingly.

"Fine." She said, retracting her offer, "I was just trying to be nice."

"You know I wouldn't have pegged you for the candy type." The Captain noted, watching from the corner of his eye as the spy beside him bit the heads off gummy bears.

"I'm not, but you know, PMS-ing."

He made a face, and Natasha laughed, basking in how uncomfortable that sentence had made him.

"Oh come on Cap, you'll never find a date if you scowl at the mention of menses."

His face flashed red, and her smile grew, she was enjoying this more than he thought was necessary.

"I told you, I don't need a date." Steve said, turning the conversation to his single status, in hopes that it would stop her from talking about her period.

"It's been over half a century since your last kiss." She argued.

"Says who?"

Natasha dropped the pack of gummy bears in her hand, a few escaped and rolled to her feet. "Don't tell me, the almighty super soldier has a secret tinder account?" She asked, the shock on her face was evident.

"I don't know what that is, but if you're asking about my personal life, I'm not going to disclose that information to you." His voice hardened again.

"I disclosed personal information to you."

"That I didn't ask for." Steve replied, his ears growing pink with the left over embarrassment of the super spy discussing her period with him.

She sighed, "I'm trying to help you."

"I don't need help. I have busy life and no time for a girlfriend."

She smiled and raised her eyebrows at him. "Boyfriend?"

"_Natasha."_ He said unamused. "Stop."

"Hill."

"Stop it." He repeated.

Natasha finished the pack of gummy bears, and opened a bag of chocolate covered almonds. "Why not? She understands the job, and she's smoking hot."

Steve kept his eyes glued to the road, ignoring her suggestion.

"I can set it up for you if you want, I've got her number right here." She teased, holding up her iPhone.

"Can you just drop it?"

"Oh, is this that annoying macho thing guys do, where they want to be the one to ask the girl out? God, masculinity is fragile." She unlocked her phone, and began to type.

"What are you doing Romanoff?"

"Nothing … just texting a good friend of mine." A devious smirk danced along her lips.

"Okay, fine! I'll do it."

"Really?" Natasha's green eyes widened for a second, and he almost laughed at her excitement.

"Yes, really. Just don't ask for me … that's lame."

"Whatever you say, Captain."

Steve sighed, happy to have Natasha off his case, but the idea of asking out Maria created a whole new set of problems.

* * *

><p>"How'd it go?" Maria asked when they walked through the door of her office.<p>

Agent Maria Hill was a statuesque brunette, she wore a navy jumpsuit that fit like a second skin, and knee high black boots. Her hair tied back in its signature bun, sleek, neat, professional, and perfect for kicking ass. Her expression was serious with a hint of scowl, the same as always. With her pale blue eyes hard as ice, and just as mysterious, she looked from one avenger to the next, waiting for an answer.

"We were able to stop them before they even started." Rogers informed, and the agent nodded, "Plus," he removed a small flashdrive from his pocket, "we prevented them from stealing this."

With two strides, Steve had walked halfway across the room, standing in front of her. He placed he flashdrive in Maria's palm, and his finger grazed her's accidentally, sending a spark of electricity flowing through him. The Captain took a step back and cleared his throat, mentally cursing out Natasha for implanting thoughts in his head. Maria was the Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., and Fury's right hand. That was intimidating enough, adding the idea of her as his date was almost too grand of a task for even Captain America.

Natasha walked towards the door, "Maria, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I should probably get this looked at." She gestured toward the wound that had begun to bleed through the bandage.

"Are you alright?"

She shrugged, "It's nothing I can't handle."

The corner of her mouth twitched, in what was almost the formation of a smile. Maria's eyes softened for a second, at the sight of her injured friend. "Take care of yourself."

Natasha nodded, and Maria's scowl returned, her brows knitting together as she focused on the screen of the computer before her.

_Ask her out!_ The red head mouthed to Steve as she walked backwards out of the office.

He shook his head, and Maria turned, surprised to see he was still there.

"So," He began nervously, "What's on the flashdrive?"

She waved her hand at him dismissively, "Nothing that you need to worry about. You should head back to Stark Tower, I think Tony was looking for you." Maria said without once looking up at him.

"Tony?" Steve suddenly remembered Stark's promise to _teach him how to live_. He groaned, "Oh great, he's going to take me to another lousy club."

She lifted a single eyebrow at him, her interested peaked, "I take it you're not big on the party scene?" Her question was rhetorical, but her eyes were searching. For what, he couldn't be sure, but he was grateful to have her attention.

"Not really my thing. The music is too loud, the people are too drunk, and everything is overpriced."

Maria's blue eyes remained on him, "Wow, you really sounded your age there." She commented, the faintest shadow of a smile threatening make an appearance.

"I'm not much of a dancer." He admitted, looking down at her.

An unusual stirring began deep in the pit of her stomach, when their eyes met. She withdrew her gaze quickly, returning her attention to the computer screen in front of her.

"I didn't think there was anything Captain America couldn't do." The words came out more snarky than she intended them to.

"Could be that I just haven't found the right partner yet."

The sound of her fingers clicking against the keyboard stopped, her hands froze. She shot a look at the man before her.

"Tony is already an ass as it is, I'm sure that keeping him waiting won't make him any easier to deal with." Her voice was as frozen as her ice blue eyes.

Steve nodded, "You're right." He took the hint; Maria wasn't a woman to be crossed. He was almost out the door when he stopped, his hand remaining on the doorknob.

"You know, if you're not to busy tonight-"

"I am." She said, instantly rejecting him for the second time.

"Right. I'm sure if you're not here S.H.I.E.L.D. will collapse." There was an edge to his voice that caught her attention. Few people had seen him be anything but polite. Sass was not part of his make up, and quite frankly, it didn't suit him too well; he looked uncomfortable the moment the words left his mouth, but held his ground despite it.

"If you saw some of the idiots they let run through here, you'd understand."

"I think I understand." He turned away from her, and opened the door.

"Steve?" Maria's voice had lost it's frightening edge. He stopped moving, but didn't look back at her, waiting to hear what she had to say. "Rain check?" She asked.

With his back still to her, a large smile spread across his lips, "Sure." He replied, the victory clear in his tone. He walked out of the office, letting the sound of the door closing echo through the hollowed hall.


	2. Rain Check

**A/N: Wow, thank you all soooo much for your amazing reviews x3 I honestly didn't expect so much positive feedback! (or any feedback really) But thank you again for reading, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter because it took _FOREVER_ to finally get right. I'm pretty psyched to see what you all have to say about it, so read, review, etc ... but most of all enjoy it :) **

**This one is kind of fluffy and will leave you feeling good - because the next one will be more angsty ... mwahahahaa**

* * *

><p>The next couple of weeks continued as normal for Steve, or whatever normal had been since his defrosting. Between working out, completing missions, and being dragged by Stark to every exclusive club in the city, he'd remained fairly busy.<p>

It wasn't until a rainy Thursday, after his morning jog, that Steve found himself thinking about her. Like any passing thought flying through one's subconscious mind, it lasted only a second, but it was more than enough. Her blue eyes appeared almost warm, and her pink lips were upturned in a smile, her brown curls falling messily to her shoulders. Maria Hill, out of her element, enjoying herself. It was a sight that Steve knew was possible, and it was his mission to make it a reality.

* * *

><p>"Maria Hill," the computerized voice called to her, "you have a visitor."<p>

"Director Fury?" Maria asked, her blue eyes glued to the tablet in her hands.

"No, Commander."

"Then send them away, I'm busy."

With that command, the voice was silenced, and Maria returned to the tablet in her hands. She was busy monitoring the travel patterns of an enemy, when the voice returned.

"Commander Hill you have a visitor."

She rolled her eyes, and dropped the tablet on her desk. "Oh for fucks sake, I said I was busy."

"One of the Avengers is requesting entry." The computer replied.

"Is it Stark?" Maria asked, the bitterness in her tone evident.

"No, Commander."

She sighed, and stood up, in a final and reluctant tone, she replied, "Send them up."

Less than a minute later, Steve walked through the door, he was out of uniform and held one hand behind his back.

Maria blinked at him, it was the only sign of surprise that could be seen through the mask of a scowl she wore regularly.

"Captain," her tone hid her surprise well, but not well enough that he couldn't sense it. "You don't have your shield, so I'm assuming it's not urgent. Has living with Tony turned you into a pompous ass who barges in unannounced for no particular reason, as well?"

Steve smiled, he'd caught Maria Hill off guard and hadn't received a roundhouse to the jaw or a bullet through his chest. He took that to believe it was going well.

He cleared his throat and took a step towards her, "Good to see you too, Maria." He flashed a smile at her, but her scowl remained.

"Rogers, I'm trying to prevent potential attacks against this planet, so forgive me for skipping the formalities."

"Even the Deputy Director needs a break." He finally removed his hand from behind his back, revealing two tickets in his hand.

She raised an eyebrow precariously at him, "What's that?"

"A rain check." The hint of a smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth, and Maria shook her head.

"I can't tonight. I told you I'm very busy."

His smirk remained, "They're not for tonight."

"Well I'm busy tomorrow too."

"It's a Saturday matinee, we will slip in, virtually unspotted by anyone. After, we will head to a restaurant down the street, where I've already gotten us the most private seating available in this paparazzi infested city. And don't tell me you're busy, I checked your schedule, you don't work on Saturday."

"You checked my schedule? Who gave you the clearance?"

He shrugged, and added smugly, "Let's just say that there are a lot of people in this city that are willing to bend the rules for me."

Their eyes met, she was searching for a crack in this perfect plan, a glitch in his sincerity, but this was Captain America. Everything he did was sincere and honest. Maria crossed her arms across her chest, the Commander in her told her it was ridiculous, but she was more than just the Deputy Director, she was a woman. One who hadn't been on a date in longer than she wanted to acknowledge. She eyed the specimen before her, his soft blond hair, and the boyish eagerness in his blue eyes, contrasted starkly against his rigid jawline and rippling muscles - which were barely disguised beneath a plain white v-neck.

"Pick me up at a quarter to one." She instructed, and his eyes brightened.

* * *

><p>"Hey there Captain Hot Stuff, where are you going?" Stark quipped.<p>

Steve grimaced, he had been hoping to escape Stark Tower unnoticed, but Tony, as always, made that impossible.

"Stark." Steve said, an edge to his voice.

"Got a hot date?" Tony asked with a laugh, and Steve remained silent.

"Holy shit!" A grin crawled upon Stark's lip, he punched Steve's arm approvingly. "Way to go Capsicle. Who's the not-so-lucky lady that you're looking dapper for?"

Before Steve could answer, Pepper entered the room, a disapproving look in her eyes, "Tony, leave him alone." She turned to Steve, giving him a once over. He was wearing one of the several suits that Pepper had stocked his closet with, all of which were more expensive than he could imagine.

"You look very handsome." Pepper complimented.

"Thank you." He replied, his blue eyes were warm, but nervous.

"So, this chick, is she going to pop your frozen cherry?" Stark asked with a wink.

"My what?"

"Tony!" Pepper scolded, and he replied with a laugh.

"Come on Cap, when was the last time you got some? World War II?"

Steve blushed, "You're ridiculous, and I'm leaving."

"Ignore him," The red head instructed kindly, "you and your date have a great time."

He smiled at her, and gave Stark – who was pantomiming something vulgar - a disapproving shake of his head. Steve walked towards the elevator, and heard as Pepper smacked Tony's arm; he chuckled to himself.

* * *

><p>At twelve forty, the intercom in Maria Hill's Upper West Side Penthouse apartment buzzed. She checked her watch, and put on her earrings before looking at the security footage. The six foot tall soldier at her door held a bouquet of flowers, and ran a hand through his blonde hair nervously. She smiled to herself, before recently she would've never thought of Captain America as being capable of being vulnerable, and yet as he stood in front of her door, he had the features of a lost kitten.<p>

Maria unlocked the door with the press of a button, and walked into her bathroom to apply her lipstick. There was a knock on the apartment door, Maria grabbed her purse, and headed out.

"Hi." He greeted, holding the flowers out to her. "These are for you."

She took the simple bouquet of bright pink flowers, and sniffed them, her painted lips upturning in a smile.

"Chrysanthemums." Her blue eyes softened in his, melting like putty in the sun.

"They're your favorite." Steve replied matter of factly, her smile reflected in his own.

"Fury told you?"

"Natasha."

The hallway grew silent, and they took a minute to admire one another outside of their work attire. Though she'd seen Steve in casual clothing, never had she paid much attention. Now, as she stared at him, Maria regretted not looking before. The muscles on his arms were visible through the navy suit jacket; the pale blue button down underneath made his eyes shine brighter than she'd thought was possible. Her eyes drifted, and part of her wondered what was lurking beneath his suit. Maria's breath hitched at the thought of him wrapping his arms around her, pulling her in close.

_Pull yourself together Hill!_ She mentally scolded herself.

Meanwhile, Steve was lost in his own thoughts of her. He'd never seen Maria in a dress before, and she was stunning. The dress was skintight, hugging every finely toned curve of hers. The burgundy hue matched her lipstick shade; and the black band around her microscopic waist held his attention. She noticed his eyes flicker to her cleavage for a brief moment, before making eye contact with her, and couldn't help but crack the tiniest smile.

Maria looked back at the flowers, "Thanks."

"Wait out here." She instructed as she turned back to her apartment for a moment.

She found a crystal vase in the back of her closet, filled it with water and submerged the stems of her bright bouquet. The pink flowers sat on the alabaster coffee table, absorbing the sunlight that peaked through the thin drapes of her floor to ceiling windows. A small beagle trotted over to her lazily, Maria rubbed the top of his head. "Hey Jinx," she cooed in a voice that would've been virtually unrecognizable by anyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. "I'm going to be back in a few."

Jinx took a seat beside her booted feet, his ears hung lower than usual. "Jinxy, don't give me that look." She said softly, and the dog let out a low whine. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

Maria dimmed the lights in the apartment, and left one set of puppy dog eyes, only to be met with another. Jinx's warm brown eyes had been filled with sadness, unlike Steve's large baby blue eyes, which widened with her reappearance. They showcased the same adoration and awe that Jinx's did when she returned home from a mission. Maria held back the urge laugh.

The two walked outside, to where a private car was waiting for them. Steve was his expected chivalrous self, despite Maria's insistence that she was capable of opening her own doors.

Steve slid into the seat beside her, and smiled, "Well, as long as I'm here, you won't ever have to touch a door handle."

She rolled her eyes, "God, you're such a _gentleman_."

He laughed, "And you are the only person I know that can make that sound like an insult."

Maria shrugged, the glint in her eyes failing to hide her own amusement.

* * *

><p>They arrived and got to their seats – Orchestra, middle section – Maria flipped through the Playbill, as Steve rolled his up nervously.<p>

"So, Maria" She peered up from the character bio she was reading in response to her name, her blue eyes resting on his. Steve ran his hand through his blonde hair, suddenly more nervous with her eyes on him. "Have you ever seen this show?"

"This is my first day off since before they found you trapped in a cube of ice. I don't really have much time for plays." She replied coldly.

"Right."

They'd hit an awkward lull, and Maria wanted to kick herself for coming off so harsh. She closed the Playbill, and placed it on her lap, looking up at Steve, she tried her best to be honest.

"Look, I'm not cut out for this. I don't open up, and I don't date. I'm not going to apologize for it, but consider yourself warned; this is new for me."

Steve smiled, for the first time that day his nervousness subsided, he felt relieved, and oddly comforted by her admission.

"I get it."

She gave him a sideways glance, "You do?"

"Of course. Ever since I was unfrozen, dating hasn't really been my first priority. This is new for me too." Steve paused for a minute, his eyes gazing into hers, "It's nice to be out like this."

She glanced up at him, her eyes instructing him to elaborate.

"You know, to be out unnoticed, without the worry of being under fire."

"You mean unguarded?"

"Exactly. Don't you feel that way?" He asked, his puppy dog blue eyes full of joy.

Maria almost laughed at his naivety, but stopped herself. She grabbed the hem of her dress and lifted it a couple of inches. Steve looked away, a red hot blush spreading up his neck to the tips of his ears.

"Maria!" He said in a hushed whisper, his right hand covering the side of his face.

She rolled her eyes, "Just look."

"I don't want to."

"Don't be stupid." She said with a laugh, and he peered over at her slightly. A black lace garter sat mid-way across her thigh. There was a second solid black garter underneath, and between the two was a well concealed pocket knife.

Steve dropped his hand from the side of his confused face. "Is that— are you—how did you sneak that past security?" He stuttered out, and Maria smirked at him.

"_I_ am never unguarded_." _She told him slyly.

"You can put your dress down now." he said, the embarrassment still clear on his face.

Maria chuckled lightly as she pushed the red garment back down her leg. "I didn't realize you were such a prude."

He ignored her comment, "Tell me exactly how does keeping a knife in a garter protect you?"

"Easily accessible, small, and very _lethal_." She placed a seductive emphasis on the last word, her eyes telling him more than her words.

"Do you always keep that on you?"

"Where I go, they go."

"They?" He gave her an impressed and shocked smile, the blush was gone from his face, and embarrassment was replaced with intrigue.

Maria unzipped her Lou Vuitton knee-high, healed, boots, revealing a matte black glock.

Before Steve had the chance to reply, the lights began to dim, indicating the play was going to start. He thought he saw her smile at him, but it was too dark to tell, and as the music began to play, she diverted her eyes from him.

* * *

><p>"That was actually pretty good." Maria complimented as the walked out of he theater.<p>

The summer sun had drifted lower into the sky placing a chill in the air. As light breeze hit them, an array of goosebumps appeared on from her skin.

Steve removed his suit jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "Here."

"I'm fine." She insisted, but he refused to take the jacket back. Maria sighed, and when she thought he wasn't looking, she smiled while sliding her arms through the sleeves.

They walked five blocks through the crowded city, chatting lightly about the show they'd seen. The scenery had awed Steve, and Maria enjoyed the orchestra; its smooth sound and perfect timing had made the play. It was an afternoon that was coming along better than either could've anticipated.

They arrived at the restaurant and were seated in a private room almost immediately. He pulled out her chair, and despite her huffed annoyance at his chivalry, there was a sincere thank you in her eyes. Maria shed the oversized suit jacket, and returned it to him. Their hands touched for a brief second; electricity sparking between them. Warm blood rushed to her cheeks, and she looked away trying her best to stifle the blush.

The table was candlelit; the room had an old Victorian style to it, one that made them feel as though they were no longer in New York City, but rather a private castle somewhere. The glow of the dim lighting made their surroundings fuzzy, so there was no one and nothing to focus on but one another and neither minded. It was all very romantic, not in the cheesy sense that would typically make Maria scoff, but in a classical sense. Like Steve himself, the atmosphere was sophisticated in a way that you couldn't find in something modern.

Something about the setting felt almost magical, for the time they were nothing more than a couple on a first date. She was not among the highest ranking members in the most secretive organization in the world, and he was not a fossilized super human defrosted for the sake of saving the world. They were Steve and Maria. They talked about their interests, they laughed at childhood tales, and shared random anecdotes. It was a beautiful evening and like most, ended far too quickly.

Maria watched his soft blue eyes glow grey in the darkened room, the yellow light of the candle reflecting off them. He looked back at her, the image of her from earlier that week had become a reality. Her chocolate brown ringlets bounced against her shoulders, appearing almost black in the darkened room. Maria began to tell a story, as she spoke he reached over and brushed a loose strand behind her ear. His hand lingered for a moment too long, and she paused, trying to recall her train of thought past the pounding in her ears.

The waiter refilled their champagne, and handed them each a slice of tiramisu. Maria placed a bite of the enticing dessert to her lips, while Steve began a story about his military service. She smiled at the look of nostalgia in his face, the way his pupils contracted, a haze fogging over his eyes. He was so deep into his story that she too could see it; like a movie playing before them. Maria's hand found his from across the table, and nothing could pull them out of that moment. Nothing; except the sound of her cell phone ringing. The adoration in her eyes was gone almost immediately. Her hand pulled away from his and reached into her purse retrieving her phone.

"Maria Hill."

She used her name as a greeting, her serious work tone taking the place of the infatuated one she had earlier. All light and laughter was gone from her eyes, and replaced with the icy glare she often wore. A mask of a scowl rearranged her features into her familiar affect.

"Yes." Her voice was cold as steel.

"Affirmative. I'll be there in ten." Commander Hill hung up the phone, placing it back in her purse and looked up at Steve. Behind her hard expression was a vague apology in her eyes. "Fury needs me." She informed him as she stood up.

He stood up with her, "Let me walk you out." He insisted, and she nodded.

Steve placed a hand on the middle of her back, gently guiding her towards the door. His hand felt like the sun, sending waves of one thousand degrees through her dress and to her spine; warming her cold and fierce exterior.

She brought her eyes to his, and leaned into him, not wanting the evening to end.

There was a black car waiting for her as soon as they stepped outside.

"I had a good time. Thank you." Maria told him, his hand still against her back.

"My pleasure." He replied.

She kept her eyes on his lips; silently wondering what they would feel like pressed to hers.

Steve pulled her into an embrace, sending her heart into overdrive. Blood rushed to her extremities, a warm tingling sensation spread to her fingers and toes. His rock hard abs were surprising gentle against her torso. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and looked up at his lips. He watched her eyes move from his mouth to his eyes, asking him to make a move.

Steve leaned in and placed his mouth to hers. The kiss was soft, graceful, but full of passion. Her lips parted against his, inviting his tongue in. His teeth pressed lightly against her bottom lip. She shuddered against him, and kissed him back. This second kiss lasted longer, his hands were at her jaw, brushing her cheeks with his thumbs, and holding her mouth to his. This was the kind of kiss that they could've lived in; sweet, tender, and chill-inducing, neither wanted it to end. She savored every second of it, until finally, Maria pulled away. Reluctantly, breaking the kiss, but not all contact. Their foreheads touched and they struggled to catch their breath. Maria opened her eyes and peered at him through hooded lids.

"Goodbye Steve."

Her fingers rubbed the blond hair on the back of his neck, and she gave him one last longing look before breaking their embrace and getting into the black van. Back in the car, she changed her outfit and picked up her hair, shifting into Deputy Director mode, with her smudged lipstick the only reminder of their evening together.


	3. Tiramisu

**A/N: Hi I'm a terribly busy person and haven't updated in a painfully long time, but after about a week or so of writing and rewriting this chapter I think I finally got it right. Anyway this chapter gets more into the overall plot of the story, yes there will be several more chapters coming your way. When? I have no idea. But yeah ... let me know what you think :)**

**Btw I finally figured out a time line for this, it takes place right after The Avengers, and may bleed into CATWS. **

* * *

><p>Floor to ceiling windows showcase the rising sun, allowing it's red-orange rays to burst into the room. The city never looked more beautiful than under the light of dawn. Maria Hill rarely saw the sunrise, usually she was deep in sleep, or buried under paperwork, fueled only by caffeine. This time was different. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't focus on much, her mind was swimming. A small voice in the back of her head blamed her uncharacteristic distraction on the evening prior. She wanted to kick that voice in the throat. Maria looked back out the window, focusing on the sun's ascend.<p>

_People would kill for a view like this. _

Those were the first words that Nick Fury told her when she was reassigned to New York. Maria had rolled her eyes at the obvious pun, but the slight smile that tugged on the corner of her lips, revealed amusement.

This office was in the center of the city, and the gorgeous view wasn't the only perk it held. Staffed with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to attend to her every beck and call, as well as the fastest and most advanced SMART technology - courtesy of Stark Industries - her new office was not one she could complain about. They'd even paid for her gorgeous penthouse apartment. After The Battle of New York, S.H.I.E.L.D. had major damage control to do. It was a messy job, the kind no one volunteered for, which was why they'd treated her so well.

Maria had not been too happy about the relocation, while she loved the city, the job wasn't ideal. Cleaning up The Avengers' mess wasn't exactly how she liked to spend her days, especially when that meant more time spent behind a desk than behind a gun. She missed the action. Fury sensed her disdain before she expressed it, and reassured her that he would give her a much bigger project soon.

Until then, Maria was trapped like a rat.

Her only saving grace (though she'd never admit it) was knowing that Steve was only a few hundred feet away. Fury had asked Captain Rogers to train some of the new S.H.I.E.L.D. recruits in lower levels of the facility. The job was familiar, and comforting for Steve, who was still trying to adjust to this new millennium. Tony had even given him his own floor at Stark Tower, allowing him to live rent free.

With just a single elevator ride away from Steve, and the burn if his lips still present on hers, Maria was distracted. Through dark lashes, she watched the minutes tick along the sky. The dark of the night quickly fading, but leaving her memories of it untouched.

Yellow rays of sun mirrored the blonde of his hair. The clouds' gentle curve mimicked that of his smile, holding the same warm and inviting aura. Maria was just beginning to see his blue eyes in the clear sky, when she was yanked from her daydream.

Her door opened, Commander Hill swiveled on the balls of her feet, her hand reaching for her gun instinctively.

"At ease, Hill." Fury's booming voice settled her pulse immediately.

She moved her hand from her gun, and walked towards Director Fury.

"Do you walk around this building sneaking up on people all day?" She asked playfully.

"If I had known you were sleeping, I would've knocked."

Maria scoffed, "That's a good joke. I don't think you've ever knocked a day in your life."

Fury smiled in agreement, but didn't say anything further. His gaze fell to his left hand which held a sealed manila envelope. Immediately she knew that whatever was in there was extremely important, and if Fury was delivering it himself, improbably illegal. The thought of having a big mission nearly made Maria drool.

"New assignment?" She probed.

Fury placed the envelope on the large conference table in the center of the room, and slid it to her.

"Something like that."

"I didn't even know S.H.I.E.L.D. still used snail mail." She noted jokingly, but the humor had left Fury's face.

"It's a case that's been building for a while."

Clear that their friendly banter was over, Maria composed herself, a scowl marking up her beautiful features. Hill broke the seal on the envelope and skimmed the papers at hand. The ridges on her forehead deepened as she concentrated.

"Computer, conceal my office." Commander Hill said in a stern tone.

The SMART programming did as it was told, covering up the entire wall of windows with world map. From the outside, no one would be able to see anything other than their own reflection, but inside the windows had been converted into various computer monitors. These interactive screens allowed her to upload the paper data and analyze it on a greater scale. It also cross matched it with every other piece of data in the system to check for related information.

"I will give you some time to review the paperwork Hill, but I expect a full report when I return."

"Yes, Sir."

The computer processed the files, and returned with thousands of pieces of information. Several of which were classified and required her to use personal information to access. Hill spent the next few hours reading over classified documents, and writing various notes and coordinates into a notebook. Due to the sensitive nature of the mission, Hill kept as little electronic evidence of her work as possible.

.

At a quarter past eleven, security footage from the outside of her office appeared on her screens, displaying a live feed of someone outside.

"Avenger detected." The computer informed, a red warning light appeared, "Agent Romanova -Black Widow- approaching. Level Seven: Clearance not permitted."

"Hide data, and allow access." Hill instructed.

The files on the computer disappeared into password protected files, and the screens retracted into the ceiling, revealing the city view.

"Files secured. Entry granted."

The locks on the door clicked, and Natasha Romanoff walked in with a bag of takeout.

"Wow, Hill, nice diggs." She commented, her eyes looking straight out the enormous windows.

Nat tossed the takeout onto the oversized conference table and thrust herself into a leather chair. She propped her feet on the table and looked over at her friend.

"Comfy?" Maria asked.

"Eh ... I've sat in better." Nat replied with a smile. "So, Fury used this as a bribery to keep you in New York?"

Hill didn't reply, she didn't need to. Natasha could tell what the answer was just by her expression.

"Figures, all I got was a room at Avengers Tower - sorry, _Stark _Tower. God, that guy will put his name on anything. Seriously, I commend Pepper for putting up with him, she's either insane or incredible."

Natasha looked over at Maria who was oddly quiet.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

She eyed her curiously, but didn't say anything.

"What's in the bag?" Maria asked, hoping to change the subject.

The redhead sat up, and removed her feet from the table, bringing the bag towards her. Maria took a step closer.

"The best sushi in Brooklyn," Natasha spoke as she pulled items out of the bag, "some expensive Pinot that I stole from Stark. And finally, tiramisu from that one place that we tried a while back. I think you described it as 'the food version of an orgasm'."

"I doubt I said that."

"Hmm... Maybe it was Barton then. Either way, it's delicious."

Natasha opened the container holding the slice of tiramisu and waved it enticingly under Maria's nose. Maria pushed her hand down gently, and Natasha placed the dish on the table.

She eyed it suspiciously, her gut told her there was a reaso"What's the occasion?"

"Lunch? Even the Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. needs to eat."

Maria wanted to decline, after all she had a lot of work to do, but before she could, her stomach growled loud enough for Natasha to hear.

Nat smiled, and Maria checked the watch on her wrist, "I guess I can take a few minutes for lunch."

Maria drank only one glass of the wine, though it was delicious, and she loved the idea that it was stolen from Stark, she needed to remain sharp. She'd just placed a California roll in her mouth with chopsticks, when Natasha spoke up.

"How was your weekend?"

Maria swallowed the food whole, nearly choking on it.

"I knew there was an ulterior motive."

"I just want some details."

Hill smiled and shook her head, "Expensive sushi and orgasmic tiramisu won't get me to speak."

"I know, that's why I stole the wine."

"Nat,"

"Come on, I'm stuck living in that frat house full of men in tights, I need some girl talk." She nearly whined.

"What about Barton?"

"He's off training his protege or something."

"Oh right, Kate Bishop."

"Yeah, _her_."

"Didn't realize you're the jealous type."

"I'm not." Natasha paused, thinking of a way to phrase it delicately. "It's just been a while ... since I've had any _tiramisu."_

Maria chuckled, "Are you trying to live vicariously through my dating life?"

"I know, it's that bad. But I'm in a dry spell. So tell me; how was _tiramisu_ with Cap? Does he do any weird 1940s stuff? Does he even remember how to _eat tiramisu_? Then again, is that something you ever really forget?"

"Romanoff!" Maria blushed bright red, and suddenly her appetite was gone.

"These are all valid questions."

"There was no _tiramisu_."

"Really?" She didn't try to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Actually there was, but it was literal tiramisu, like the dessert."

"Bummer."

"It was one date."

"Yeah, but it's the 21st century."

"Not for him."

Natasha cracked a smile, and nodded. "Oh right, he's all gentlemanly. That's cute, very puppy dog like."

Maria laughed to herself, Natasha had picked up on the fact that Steve Rogers was more golden retriever than superhero. She was almost frightened by how alike they thought.

"I take it that Barton isn't?" Maria said, directing the conversation away from her sex life - or lack thereof.

"He was practically raised by wolves, I'm lucky if he closes his mouth while he eats."

"Charming."

"Hey, we can't all date the poster child for politeness."

Maria hid her smiling by taking a bite of sushi, chewing it in silence as Natasha drank from her wine glass. A few minutes had passed until Maria's curiosity got the best of her, and she asked a question that had been bothering her.

"What exactly is _weird 1940s stuff?"_

Natasha shrugged. "Don't know, but you should find out."

Maria kicked her chair, sending Natasha rolling to the end of the table. The two women laughed.

* * *

><p>It was near sunset when Fury returned. He seemed disgruntled, more so than usual.<p>

"Hill, what's the status on these files?"

"Fury," Hill's voice was serious as ever, but there was a concerned edge to it. "Where did these come from?"

"You're a smart woman Hill, I'm sure that whatever you're thinking is true."

"But then that means ..."

Her voice trailed off, she didn't need to finish the sentence for them both to understand the conclusion she'd come to. After hours of analyzing, translating, and tracking the information, Maria knew more than she wanted to.

"Which is why you and I are the only ones with access to these documents."

Hill considered the weight of the situation, before responding. "Is this why you've kept Rogers and Romanoff nearby?"

"We are going to need their assistance, but it's best if they are kept in the dark for as long as possible. Especially Rogers."

"Fury, he has a right to know!" She said almost too defensively.

"You know damn well why that's not possible. He is a valuable asset in this mission, and is still adjusting to this world. I can't have anything jeopardize that."

"So you suggest that we lie to him?"

"Omitting the truth. When did you become such a stickler for honestly Hill?"

"I'm not Sir, I'm just suggesting that there's a better way."

"Not one that won't get him killed."

Hill paced quietly, thinking.

"Agents talk, Hill. And lately you and Rogers have been a hot topic."

"I didn't know you were such a gossip."

Maria tried to lighten the mood, but a Fury wasn't budging.

"Will this mission be a problem for you?"

"No." She answered confidently.

"If this relationship-"

"It's not a _relationship_." Maria nearly cringed as she repeated the word.

"Fine, rendezvous, bootycall - whatever _this_ is - if it starts to interfere with the work of this organization, so help me, Hill I will-"

"It won't."

Fury's face tensed, his jaw locked, and his gaze burned through her.

"Can't finish a damn sentence, can I?"

Maria grimaced, but didn't reply, she waited for him to continue.

"It better not Hill. I don't want to get involved in your personal life, but when I hear you're out and about with one of my Avengers, I can't keep quiet."

"I'm sorry Sir, but this is an overreaction. Captain Rogers and I went out to dinner and a show, that is all. It was hardly even a date."

Director Fury remained silent, analyzing her as she spoke.

"I am committed to S.H.I.E.L.D., Fury. You have my word."

Fury walked out of the office, whispering to himself.

"I hope that's enough."

* * *

><p>S.H.I.E.L.D agents left slowly, each one powering off their computers, darkening the area outside Maria Hill's office. Inside, she continued to examine the files on her desk, a migraine slowly spread from the space between her eyes, deep into her skull. She knew it was time to call it a night.<p>

Commander Hill left her office, and spoke to the few agents whose screens continued to light the dimmed command center. She instructed them to go home, they bid her goodnight, and promised to return at 0600 hours.

Maria changed into civilian clothing, a name brand pair of black slacks, and a simple white silk blouse. She wore prada flats, and sported a matching purse. With her car keys in hand, Maria waited for the elevator. The doors opened, and the man inside looked up at her with a puppy dog grin.

_Shit. _

"Commander Hill." He greeted professionally.

"Captain Rogers." She said, a smile threatening to break her serious affect.

The doors were about to close, when a young agent raced in, barely making it before the doors

"Sorry about that." The young kid said in a European accent. He looked nervously back and forth between The Captain and The Commander.

"Don't worry about it son." Steve assured.

Maria held her usual scowl, "Agent Leo Fitz, I didn't realize you were still here."

The sheepish looking boy raised the thermos in his hand, pointing it towards her.

"I forgot to take this when I left."

She nodded, "I meant here, as in still working for S.H.I.E.L.D."

He looked petrified, and though it wasn't obvious, Steve could see a look of amusement in Maria's eyes. She loved that the young agents feared her.

The elevator door opened, and Agent Fitz sighed in relief.

"Goodnight Commander Hill, Captain Rogers." He said before sprinting it of the elevator.

When he left, Maria broke her scowl, and smiled.

"Poor kid nearly soiled himself." Steve commented, and Maria laughed.

"One of the many perks of my job."

Steve chuckled at her, "You're ruthless."

She looked up at him, and met his joking blue eyes with hers. She felt her stomach do cartwheels with the way his eyes combed over her body, and cursed herself for the effect this man was having on her. This man and his stupid, gorgeous face.

"Last night was fun." Steve said, finally addressing the elephant in the room.

Maria nodded, the information she'd learned from the secret files in her office began surface; swimming through her conscious mind. Knowing what she did, she felt wrong to continue to see him in that way. Steve was a great guy, one she could actually like, a lot. But with the new assignment and everything that was brewing, Maria knew it was best to create distance. It would make lying to him - or as Fury called it "omitting the truth"- more difficult if she continued their relationship.

Maria faced her body towards his, prepared to tell him they should remain friends, it would be short, sweet and to the point. _He'll understand._ She convinced herself. She looked at him, and a strand of brown hair fell loose from her descending bun. Steve caught it between his fingers, and without breaking eye contact, he placed it behind her ear. His fingertip gently brushed her skin, lighting it on fire. She couldn't catch her breath, staring at his soft eyes, hard jawline, and smooth lips, something stirred within her. A pink blush ran to Maria's cheeks, and her heartbeat thumped in her ears. Each second felt like an eternity, as Steve inched near her, taking his time. Maria hadn't realized she was stepping backwards until her back hit the wall of the elevator, Steve's chest pressed to hers. Rationality told her to protest, but she had no words, or desire to be rational. He'd rendered her speechless, all with those stupid puppy dog eyes.

His chest was rising as quickly as hers, indicating the same level of breathlessness. Steve's hands found the smallest part of her waist, and held it. She could feel each of his fingertips burning her skin through her clothes, a primal need grew within her. Maria's eyes darted away from his, and to his lips, inviting them to hers.

The twenty floors to the parking garage flew by in a blur. Between the falling elevator, and the euphoric high that Steve's mouth gave her, Maria's body and mind were in a suspended limbo; fighting one another against gravity to keep her grounded. In the end, Steve's kisses won, lifting her to the very tips of her toes, in a way that only her ballerina past could allow. His large hands held her close to him, and Maria didn't resist. She pushed her body against his until there was no physical space between them. Her mouth opened his, and he welcomed her tongue enthusiastically. Maria kept her hands around his neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss. A quiet, desperate moan escaped his mouth between kisses, and Maria smiled against his lips.

The kiss had quickly turned feverous, they knew they had only those twenty floors alone. Steve pulled away, breathlessly, reluctantly, with only four stories to go. Maria opened her eyes and saw the soldier still pressed to her, his eyes glimmering.

_Fuck! _

She pulled away, and walked to the other side of the elevator. Maria straightened her shirt, and cleared her throat. Steve's fingers rested on his bottom lip in the same way hers had earlier that morning. He shifted from foot to foot, and kept his hands folded in front of him. There was a shift in the air between them as the elevator dinged to a halt.

"Have a good night Commander Hill." He said with a smile.

"Goodnight Captain Rogers." Maria said without looking back, the elevator doors closing behind her.


	4. Anytime

**A/N: Read this and don't hate me, okay? **

* * *

><p>"A triple vanilla - what?" Steve held his cellphone to his ear, unsure that he'd heard correctly. Natasha's raspy laugh came through the receiver, she could practically see his befuddled expression.<p>

"Latte. It's espresso with steamed milk."

Steve sighed, "Okay fine, and what size should I get this _latté_? Small, medium?"

"Grande."

"Is that a large?"

"No it's a medium, but you have to say grande."

"Natasha if you're messing with me-"

He heard her laugh once more, and his brows furrowed in response.

"I'm not messing with you, that's really how this works."

"You'd think that in the future they would've made ordering coffee easier, not more difficult."

"Alright Gramps, we can talk about the glory days another time. Just get the latte."

"Fine." Steve said, ready to to hang up.

"Wait! One more thing!" Natasha stopped him.

"What?"

"Get me a venti redeye iced coffee with breve and two pumps of hazelnut."

"Okay now I know you're messing with me."

"I'm not."

"That's not a drink."

"Fine, I'll text it to you."

"I'm not saying all that." He said into a dead line.

"Next?" The barista called out to him, Steve took a deep breath, sure that he would mess this up.

* * *

><p>Maria Hill was never late. <em>Never<em>. That is until a golden retriever in the form of a Superhero kissed her in the elevator with more passion than she knew was possible. That kiss, that one stupid, impulsive kiss had kept her up. Unable to fall asleep until two hours before she was to wake up, Maria Hill did something she never did, she overslept.

Her hair was still wet as she tossed it back into a messy bun, slipping into a navy pencil skirt and her official S.H.I.E.L.D. Blazer. She was nearly out the door when her chubby beagle barked. She looked over at Jinx, he held her keys and badge in his mouth, his head turned sideways as if he were asking what was wrong with her.

"I don't know Jinx." She replied.

Maria pet the dog lovingly, and retrieved the items from his mouth. She slid on her beige pumps, and raced out the door.

Maria drove to work, taking advantage of the sirens on her car that allowed her to break several traffic laws without consequence. An old phrase that her brother used to tell her suddenly ran through her mind.

**_Don't shit where you eat._**

_Is that what this thing with Steve is? Am I really setting myself up for heartbreak, or worse - failure?_

She shook away the thoughts, and parked into her reserved spot. She walked onto the floor at 7:05, and all chatter stopped. Agents moved out of her wayas though she were parting the red sea. Her walk was brisk and intense. She moved the sunglasses off of her face, and her eyes screamed "fuck off." Her agents took notice and did just that. Not one of them made eye contact, or so much as spoke to her, fearing her wrath.

Once in her office, Maria leaned the back of her head against her door, dropped her purse the the ground and closed her eyes. She needed a moment to collect herself, to get into the state of mind she needed to be to work. She needed caffeine. With a few deep breaths, her heart rate settled to an even beat. She opened her blue eyes and her breathing stopped.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Maria shouted.

Steve smiled at her from one of the leather chairs at the conference table.

She placed her hand on her forehead and gave herself a few seconds to steady herself.

"Good morning." Steve said, still smiling.

She rolled her eyes at him, "What are you doing here Rogers?"

"You're late."

"Yeah well, I didn't sleep well."

Steve's smile made her hard affect melt. Maria smiled back.

"I brought you coffee."

Her eyes perked up at that.

"Coffee?"

"Well I think it's supposed to be coffee. But Natasha called it a _latte_."

Maria laughed and grabbed the paper cup from his hands. She took a long sip and sighed contentedly, the caffeine spreading through her body calmed her immediately.

"You know, I wouldn't have pegged you for a latte drinker."

"Why's that?"

"You just seem so _business_, I figured you drank it black. I'm a little disappointed" he joked.

"Do you judge everyone by their beverage preferences?"

"Not anymore."

"Alright then, what are you drinking?"

"Black coffee."

"Typical."

"What does that mean?"

"You hero types are all all the same, Clint, Bruce, you all drink boring coffee."

"What about Tony?"

"He's into those fruity frappes."

"Tony Stark?"

"Surprising?"

"Unexpected."

They drank in silence for a moment, the sound of Maria's heels on the tile was the only sound in the large room. She placed her drink on her desk, and hung her purse on the back of her chair.

"Steve," She said finally, breaking the silence.

He swiveled his chair, facing her, and she took several paces, closing the space between them.

"This was really sweet of you," She began.

"But?" Steve asked.

Maria sighed, "But, we can't do this." She gestured towards them.

"We can't drink coffee together?"

"Its inappropriate."

Steve stood up, and searched her eyes. She kept her expression steady, but he saw through it. Maria was lying.

"Did something happen?"

Maria felt his gaze on her, and she stared back, refusing to drop her eyes, and reveal she was lying.

"No."

"_Maria_."

_Fuck. Don't say my name like that, I can't do this if you say my name. _

"I am your superior, Rogers, it looks bad for us to be romantically involved."

Steve nodded, "I understand."

But he didn't. He was hurt, and Maria saw it, she wanted to reach out to him, hug him or comfort him in some way. But that would be _wrong_, she'd only hurt him more if she did. She couldn't bear to hurt him anymore.

Steve picked up his coffee, and turned to the door.

"Steve," Maria called before he left. He turned and faced her.

"Thanks for the coffee." She said earnestly, and he smiled. It was a real smile, the one that made his puppy-dog eyes melt, and showed his perfect teeth.

_Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. _

Maria felt her legs go weak, all she wanted was to prance across the room, and grab his stupid face, and kiss the puppy-dog expression right off of it.

"Anytime."

* * *

><p><strong>APN: I work at Starbucks, which is why I spent so much of the beginning talking about coffee...**


	5. Just Breakfast

**A/N: There is a new character in this chapter, I hope I wrote them well ...**

* * *

><p>"It just didn't seem right, you know?" Steve stared at his hands as he spoke, recalling the events of the days prior.<p>

"I know I should just move on, but," he chuckled, "clearly I'm not great at that."

A wrinkled hand reached out and grabbed his, Steve looked up, his eyes meeting hers.

"I'm sorry Peg, I just didn't know who else to talk to."

Peggy smiled weakly, "Steve, you always know what to do."

"Thanks."

"Except when it comes to women." Peggy added.

He chuckled, "Gee, thanks."

"Oh come on, you were never a ladies man."

"True. That was Bucky's area of expertise." He smiled sadly to himself, then changed the topic. "But I got it right with you."

Peggy gave him a look, "Not entirely."

"Eventually."

Peggy patted his hand, "Respect her wishes," she instructed, "keep your distance, if she's made a mistake, she'll come back."

Steve nodded, "What about friends?"

"Ask her. She is ..." Peggy's voice trailed off, she looked around the room in confusion.

"Pegs? Hey, Peggy, I'm right here, Pegs."

"Steve? Steve, where am I?" She asked, her voice growing hysterical. She sat up too quickly, her eyes searching wildly.

"Get me out of here! I don't know where I am! Get me home, Steve. Get me home."

Tears streamed down her aging face, Peggy was inconsolable.

"Shhh." Steve took a seat on the bed beside her, and held her in his arms. Peggy gripped onto his sweater tightly, and he gently stroked her hair. He shushed her soothingly, until Peggy calmed down. Her breathing normalized, and Steve laid her against the pillow. Exhaustion stained her face, she needed rest. Steve wiped a tear from the corner of her face, and pulled the blanket over her. He took a seat in the armchair beside the bed, and held Peggy's hand until she fell asleep. Once she was out, Steve stroked her hair one last time, and kissed her on the forehead gingerly.

With a baseball cap lowered over his face, and his sweater zipped all the way up, Steve walked quickly from the nursing home to the subway, praying he wouldn't get spotted. Between the news of him waking up, and the recent events with The Avengers, New York City was crawling with people who wanted to snag a picture of the superhero.

When he returned to Avengers Tower, Steve's mind was buzzing. He'd had a long week, and wanted nothing more than to forget it all with a long, hot shower. As luck would have it, this was not an option for Steve. He entered his apartment on the 107th floor, only to be met with Nick Fury sitting at his table.

"Fury, its courtesy that one calls before showing up at someone's apartment."

Fury shrugged, "Not really my style."

"I've noticed."

Steve removed his cap, and hung it on a hook beside his door. He removed his shoes and sweater before joining Fury at the table.

"I've got an assignment for you Rogers."

He nodded, "I figured that much."

Fury slid a file towards Steve, he browsed through it as Fury explained.

"Our sources tell us that we've got spies on the West Coast, trying to steal intelligence. Rumor has it that they've infiltrated SHIELD's California Headquarters. Two hours ago, unknown submarines were spotted in the waters nearby."

"Japanese made subs?"

"It would appear so."

"You need me to find out who the double agents are?"

"I already got Hill on that."

Steve looked up at the name, trying not to reveal his sudden peak in interest.

"You two are going to go in and take out the targets. Retrieve any intel they may have gathered, and shut down those headquarters."

"Hill?" Steve asked, still confused.

"Will that be a problem?"

"No, not at all. I just, I didn't realize she was a field agent. I mean, I know that for The Battle of NY she was more, um ..." Steve stopped awkwardly, and scratched his head.

"Hill is the top agent at this organization. She has an extensive military background, Rogers."

Steve remained silent, he was trying to process the information he'd been given, when Fury stood up. He followed him with his eyes.

"Sir?" Steve asked as Fury headed toward the door.

"I've got places to be Rogers."

"I know. I, uh,"

"Spit it out, kid."

"Nevermind."

Fury sighed, and turned to Steve, his hand on the doorknob.

"A car will pick you up at 7am sharp. Don't be late."

"Yes, Sir."

It was 6:58 in the morning when a black on black Aston Martin pulled up in front of Avengers Tower. Steve had expected a fancy, expensive, speed demon of a car to pick him up, what he hadn't expected was that Maria Hill would be driving.

"Maria?" He asked, surprise filling his voice.

She peered above her Prada sunglasses, and gave him a devilish grin.

"Never seen a woman drive before, Rogers?"

"No I have, I just didn't expect -"

"I'm kidding. Come on, get your ass in, we're on a tight schedule."

Steve got in the car, and placed his seatbelt on. He tossed a small duffel bag at his feet, and took out a map from his left pocket.

Maria raised her eyebrows at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking the map."

Maria scoffed, "I know how to drive, Steve."

"I know. But I like to know where we are."

She tapped the screen in the dash, "That's the point of a GPS."

Steve stared at the small screen for a moment.

"Yeah, Stark tried to show me this a few days ago. I prefer the old way."

"I'm not surprised."

Steve ignored her comment.

"So what time is our flight leaving?"

"It's not."

He gave her a bewildered look, "What do you mean it's not?"

"Stark gave SHIELD five quinjets, three are currently in use, and one is out of order."

"That still leaves one more for us."

"Right, last night it crapped out. Technician said that unless we want it to blow up when it reaches 10,000 ft, it's a bad idea to fly."

"And there's no other way?"

"Can't really fly commercial when you're supposed to be sneaking up on someone. It leaves an electronic trail, besides, we don't know how deep these spies go."

"It will take us all week to drive to California."

"At this speed," Maria commented, looking at the speedometer, "I'd say about three and a half, four days."

Steve groaned, and for a second, he thought he saw Maria smiling again.

After three hours of driving, they got stuck in traffic. Maria was becoming antsy, she fiddled with the radio, tapped her hands on the steering wheel, and blew a raspberry.

"Ughhh! Come on!" Maria groaned. She slammed her hand against the horn, "Move your asses!" She shouted at the windshield.

Steve chuckled, and received a death glare in response.

"Say," he began, changing the subject, "Why don't we get off at this next exit, grab some breakfast, and take a breather."

Maria wanted was prepared to protest, when her stomach growled.

"You sound hungry," Steve encouraged.

"This isn't a date, Rogers."

He chuckled, "I never said it was. Breakfast can be platonic, I think its the least romantic of meals. Cereal, eggs, coffee, those aren't romantic."

That made Maria smile, "Pancakes?"

"Huge turn-off," Steve joked, "All that syrup and fruit, disgusting."

Maria laughed, and the sound was so soft, and melodic, it was music to his ears. Steve knew in that moment he needed to hear that laugh as often and as long as possible.

Two heaping plates of pancakes were placed before the starving pair, Maria's stomach growled, and Steve had to stop himself from salivating. They wasted no time with conversation, and instead dug right in. After getting off the highway, Steve had spotted a diner nearby, and they'd been waiting for twenty minutes for their food to arrive.

Maria was halfway through her pancake stack, when she felt Steve's eyes on her. She looked up at him, and swallowed hard before speaking.

"What is it, Rogers?"

Steve half-smiled, his puppy dog eyes were soft and inviting.

"Are we friends?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well you said we couldn't be romantically involved," he watched as she sat up a little taller, and slipped into a cold stare. "And," Steve continued, "I completely respect that. I just need to know what the boundaries are. Can we be friends?"

Maria pushed a slice of strawberry into syrup with her fork, she played with it while she thought. Finally, she looked up at smiled.

"Yeah, that can work."

Steve grinned like a kid on Christmas, and nodded, trying to play off his excitement. He lifted his coffee mug, and aimed it toward her.

"To friends."

Maria smiled back, and lifted her own coffee mug, "To friends."

Their mugs clinked together, solidifying their friendship.


	6. Detour

**A/N: You guys are freaking awesome! I looooveeeee the reviews so much, they motivate me to keep writing :) The roadtrip continues in this chapter, and may last for a little while longer. Totally random, but I read this thing once that said keeping your characters in a room with nothing but each other to interact with is the hardest thing to write, and omg is that true. The car scenes are really hard, because its just them and I keep feeling like I'm using the same words over and over, and oh god now I'm rambling. Okay, I'll let you read, and I'll shut up now. **

**:)**

* * *

><p>Around the time they hit Missouri, Steve offered to drive.<p>

"You think I'm going to let you touch my car?" Maria scoffed.

"I know how to drive."

"So do I."

"Yes, and you're exhausted, you've been driving for hours."

"Thanks Rogers, but I don't need a babysitter."

Steve held back a smile, "This trip is nearly three thousand miles."

"I know how long it is."

"Fine, I'll leave you alone."

"Good."

"But if you start falling asleep at the wheel-"

"_Rogers,_" She scolded.

Maria reached over, and turned on her Pandora radio, hoping to drown out his warnings. Her most recently played station began to play. The music started out as a hum, gentle piano notes, and smooth melodies.

"Beethoven." Steve smiled through the word.

Maria, who'd been humming quietly to herself, took her eyes off the road to look at him. She blushed slightly as she remembered she wasn't alone.

"I can change it if you-"

"Don't," Steve said earnestly, his blue eyes brightening at her.

She took her hand away from the radio, and placed it back on the wheel.

"This is one of my favorites," He said, drawing her attention away from the highway.

"Really?"

"Moonlight Sonata, right?"

Maria nodded in awe, "Right."

Steve nodded back, and smiled, he closed his eyes, and Maria watched him enjoying the song for a brief moment, before returning to the road. He opened his eyes and looked over at her as the flow of the music encaptured him.

There was a shimmer in her eye, one that reminded Steve of the ocean on a clear day. For the first time since that night of the show, when she'd worn her brunette ringlets down, and her eyes glowed behind the fire, Steve saw Maria look calm. She was the most at ease he had ever seen, and with the scowl wiped off her face, Maria was more gorgeous than ever. The setting sun came in through the window, and Maria's skin glowed beneath it, adding to her beauty.

The music continued, it's tempo growing with each note, igniting something within the car, sparking a strange sense of intimacy and comfort between the two

"Mine too."

Maria looked at him questionably.

"Its one of my favorite pieces too," He admitted with a smile, "I listen to classical music when I draw."

"What do you draw?" She asked while staring straight ahead.

Steve shrugged, "Mostly what I see, sometimes how I feel."

"Are you any good?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"Your definition of good."

Maria let out a small laugh, it wasn't quite girlish enough to be a giggle, but it was sweet.

The song ended, and the vibe in the car went with it. Maria cleared her throat awkwardly, and quickly switched the station to Joan Jett. Bad Reputation blared through the speakers, making Steve wince.

"Okay, this, _this_ I don't know."

"This is past your time, Gramps."

"Why's it so loud?"

"Oh God."

They drove through another state as the sky began to darken. A bolt of lightening struck in the distance, followed by rumbling thunder.

"Can this little car handle a big storm?"

"Easy Rogers, no mocking the Aston."

"I'm serious Hill , why don't we stop off somewhere. I could use a shower and a nap."

"A nap, Rogers, really? I didn't realize that the super soldier was so delicate."

"Don't act like you're not tired."

As if on queue, Maria yawned, then shot him her signature scowl. A small thud interrupted their conversation, it was followed by a _whoosh_ of air. The car lost some speed and shifted slightly.

Steve appeared worried, his eyebrows knitting together, "Maria, did you feel that?"

"Fuck." She muttered in response.

The rain had begun to come down in buckets and turned the grassy patch where Maria parked her car into three inches of mud. Steve lifted the car with one hand, and inspected it, until he found what they'd both suspected.

"Yup, it's a flat."

"Just fucking great," Maria shouted to no one in particular.

"You don't have a spare?"

"Stark said these tires couldn't go flat."

Steve held a large nail in his hand, and scoffed, "You listened to Stark? Since when?"

Maria put her head in her hands, she was completely soaked from the rain, and now they were without transportation.

Steve removed his leather jacket, and draped it over her shoulders. Maria declined, but her chattering teeth made Steve insist.

"You'll be cold." She warned.

Steve scoffed, "I doubt that."

"Right, the frozen thing." Maria said with a chuckle, her teeth still chattering.

"We have two options, get back in the car, and call SHIELD, so they can get us a replacement car, or something. Or-"

Maria shook her head, "Not happening, if there are spies in Cali, there could be spies everywhere, this mission is top secret. I can't give away our coordinates."

"Okay then, option two it is." 

Maria put the car in drive, and ran out to where Steve stood behind the car.

"You sure about this?" She shouted over the thunder.

Steve squinted through the rain and nodded.

"I saw a sign for an auto shop about ten miles back."

Thunder rumbled above them, shaking the skies. Maria looked up and grimaced.

"You know, now would be a really good time for Thor to show up."

Steve laughed, "I don't think it works that way."

They pushed the car through the mud and rain for ten and a half miles before the found the auto shop Steve had seen. It was located at a large rest stop which held a small mall, a motel, and several fast food restaurants.

"Yes!" Maria hollered, she held her hands up, and stared up at the clouds. Her short brown hair sat in a soggy ponytail, dripping down her back. Mascara rested in black smudges under her eyes, and mud was caked up her legs. She was a complete mess, and Steve still saw so much beauty in her. He admired the way his leather jacket hung onto each and every muscle of hers. The stray curls that escaped her ponytail and stuck to her neck, and the the rain sodden clothing that hugged her body close, each and every little detail made him fall for her a little harder.

"Steve!" She called to him, pulling him from his trance, "We did it!"

He couldn't help but smile, "We did it." He repeated.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the auto shop. Maria paid the man at the shop an extraordinary fare - in cash - to ensure that he had never seen them or fixed their car. While the Aston got repaired, Steve and Maria hit the mall, they needed clean, dry, civilian clothing.

Maria found what she was looking for right away, while Steve browsed the men's section, an expression of pure confusion on his face.

She laughed, "You can push a car ten miles, but you can't find an outfit to wear?"

"I don't know what's in."

She placed a hand over her mouth, "Oh god, you're a puppy. An actual fucking puppy."

Steve rolled his eyes, "Are you going to help me, or keep laughing?"

Maria handed him her bags, "Can't I do both?"

She picked up a pair of skinny jeans, and held them against his waist. Steve blushed slightly, he stammered as he spoke.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Relax, this isn't anything dirty, I'm just checking to see what size you are."

He stared at her, speechless.

"In pants, you dummy."

"Ohh..." Steve nodded, "Right of course."

Maria rolled her eyes, then grabbed three pairs of jeans. She walked through the aisles, sifting through piles of graphic tees and hoodies.

"Ha!" Maria lifted an Iron Man short and held it towards him, "Wanna wear this?"

Steve shook his head, "Never in a million years."

She settled on three hoodies, one navy, one burgundy, and a hunter green one, along with a five pack of plain white t-shirts. Maria scooped up a pair of Nike running shoes, and a pack of socks. She handed one set of clothing to Steve and directed him the the dressing room, while she paid for his stuff.

He walked out the dressing room slowly, hesitantly, like a deer caught in headlights. But even his cautious walk, and self conscious posture could not take away from how outrageously handsome he was. The skinny jeans clung onto his ass, and the t-shirt held onto his rippling abs. Maria stared at the way the sweatshirt was stretched thin over his bulging arms. She stared at him speechlessly, and Steve grew more self conscious by the second.

"It's so tight," he complained.

Maria shook her head, pulling herself back to reality.

"No, it's perfect."

He lit up at the comment, "Really?"

"Really."

Maria hit the nearest bathroom and changed out of her muddy, soaked clothing into a new pair of black leggings, a white tank top, and a denim shirt. She slipped into brown combat boots, and let her drying hair fall in loose curls around her. She washed her face in the sink, scrubbing off the smudged makeup, and illuminating her skin.

"Whoa." Steve commented as she left the bathroom.

Maria raised her eyebrows at him, but inside was smiling.

"I mean, you look, uhm ... wow. But not like to - I don't mean to like offend you, I just mean, you're beautiful. A beautiful woman. Always, but now especially."

She was tempted to kiss him and make him shut up, but watching him scramble for words was much more amusing.

"And I'm going to shut up now."

"Why? I was trying to see how many feet you could fit in your mouth at once."

Steve blushed, "Funny."

They ate at a small restaurant, inside it smelled like mothballs and day old beer, the lighting was dim, and the people unsightly, but through it all the food was delicious.

"I heard a rumor," Maria said as she dipped a fry in ketchup.

"I don't know if I like where this is going."

"You can't get drunk?"

"Is that a question?"

Maria shrugged, and Steve sighed.

"No, I can't get drunk."

The waiter appeared then with two 64oz beers.

"Prove it."

"_Maria_..."

"Come on! I have a really high tolerance."

"I'm not doing this."

"We could make it fun. First to finish doesn't have to pay the bill."

"Hill, I'm serious."

"Boo, you're no fun."

She placed a straw in her beer, and began to sip it quickly.

Not wanting to look like a fool in front of her, Steve succumbed to her pressure. He sighed and took a big gulp from his glass.

Maria cheered in response, then smacked him on the arm, "Atta boy."

.

Maria stumbled into the motel room, giggling like a schoolgirl. Steve held her by her elbow, to ensure she wouldn't fall.

"Steve," she said in a slurred tone, "You're so drunk."

He laughed in response. "I don't think so. I think that's you."

"I don't get drunk, I'm got a high tolerance, remember?"

"You really shouldn't have had that second beer..."

He lead her to an armchair, and Maria plopped down in it. Steve closed the blinds, the knelt down and untied her boots.

"My prince with a shining shield." She bellowed, causing Steve to shake his head.

"You need to get some rest." He removed her shoes, and Maria wiggled her toes at him.

"Come on," he stood up and offered her his hand. Maria shook her head.

In the whiny tone of a six year old, Maria complained. "I'm not tired."

Steve sighed, and took a seat in the armchair beside her. She twisted her body to face him, and placed her feet in his lap.

"You're so pretty."

"Uh.. Thanks?" Steve replied, a light blush spreading up his face.

Maria leaned closer to him, "No, I mean it," she reached up and ran her hand through his hair, "It's like your eyes, and your mouth, and your jawline, it just is _too much. You know?_"

Steve moved her hand from his hair, and placed it in her lap.

"You need sleep."

"You need to kiss me again."

"Maria," he said in a soft voice, he held back his shock, conveying only sympathy.

"Oh come on Rogers, we had a good kiss. And then a _really_ good one." She smirked at him, and he shook his head.

"This is just the alcohol talking," he reminded her, "You ended things, and now you're drunk and you don't know what you're saying."

"I'm not drunk." Maria insisted.

"No, of course not."

He lifted her onto the bed, and she laid down obediently.

"I didn't do it on purpose, Steve. I didn't," She mumbled

"Do what on purpose?"

"Fury told me that you were safer if we weren't - whatever we were,"

Steve pulled the blanket over her, and shushed her sweetly.

"Don't be mad okay, I still like you."

Steve stroked her hair gently, "Shh, its okay. I'm not mad."

Before he could finish the sentence, Maria was fast asleep. Steve made a makeshift bed for himself on the armchairs, but what Maria had said stuck with him - he couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned on the small chair, wondering if what she said was true. _Had Fury really suggested that they not see each other? Did this mean she was still interested in him?_ Steve needed answers, he needed to speak with her when she woke up.


	7. He Knows

**A/N: Thank you for reading! You are all so awesome :) I love you all x3**

* * *

><p>The bright, disorienting sun rays came into the small dusty motel room through a broken blind. Maria squinted against the light on her face. Her brain throbbed behind her skull; in that moment she wished she were dead. The slightest movement made ready to vomit. Getting up slowly, careful not to upset her stomach any further, she nearly crawled to the bathroom. If she had thought she felt like shit, she looked even worse. Maria could smell the stench of beer leaving her pores, she grimaced.<p>

She showered until her fingers looked like prunes, and the water ran cold. Maria wrapped a towel around her body, and placed a second one around her neck. She dressed in one of her new outfits, a pair of denim jeans, and a loose fitting gray top. She slipped into a pair of socks, and walked out of the bathroom.

Just as she realized he was gone, Steve entered the motel room, a brown bag in his hand.

"Hey you." He said cheerily, too cheery for the time of day.

Maria grumbled in response.

He smiled and held up the bag, "I brought bagels and coffee."

"Pass on the bagel," she said, her stomach still turning. "But, I need that coffee like I need air."

Steve chuckled, and handed her a cup, it was her usual drink, and he'd even gotten the barista to write her name on it. She pepped up slightly at that, and Steve pretended not to notice.

With the Aston fixed, and the skies clear, Maria and Steve were ready to hit the road again. She placed her shades over her eyes, and after inspecting her car, she called to Steve.

"Hey Rogers,"

Steve turned and she tossed him her keys.

"Seriously?" He said happily.

"Yeah, whatever. Just wipe the smile off your face, it's too early for that shit."

A hungover Maria was a disgruntled Maria, Steve picked up on this quickly, and nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

Even through her shades, Steve could tell she had just rolled her eyes, and he smiled.

Maria slept in the front seat for the next few hours, part of her regretted drinking so much, but mostly she was grateful for the time to nap.

Steve glanced over at her a couple times, he liked the way the corner of her mouth twitched upwards while she dreamt. Or the small snore that escaped from her lips, it was so quiet, and soft, so unlike Maria.

When she awoke, gentle violin music was playing through the speakers and Steve was tapping against the wheel rhymically. She yawned, and stretched, then pushed her sunglasses onto the top of her head. Maria looked down and noticed there was a large hunter green sweater draped across her. She did a double take, and recognized it was one of the ones they'd bought the day before. Steve sat beside her, in just dark jeans and a white t-shirt. Maria lifted the sweater up towards him, and he looked at her. Steve smiled abashedly, as he explained himself.

"You were shivering, and I didn't want you to wake up."

Maria's cheeks, which were still rosy from her sleep, darkened as she blushed. She mumbled out an embarrassed thank you, and tried to hand him the sweater.

"I'm fine, you wear it." He insisted.

"I don't need it, Rogers." Her voice was stern, icy even. Steve shrugged it off, he was quickly learning how to get around her hostile exterior.

"Then leave it there." He said, nodding towards the space between their seats. Maria placed it down, and as if to prove she wasn't cold, lowered her window.

"Did you sleep well?" Steve asked, trying to change the sense of annoyance that hung in the car.

"Definitely an upgrade from that springy motel bed."

"I'm sure it was better than those armchairs."

She grimaced, feeling guilty for the night before. "God, I was a mess last night."

It was her version of an apology, and Steve accepted it.

"How much, exactly, do you remember?

" He seemed hesitant to ask. Maria felt her heartbeat quicken.

_Fuck, what did I say ... Keep calm, Maria, play it cool. _

"All of it." She lied.

"Oh. So did you mean what you said?"

_Shit. _

"Well most," she back pedaled. "I remember most of last night. You know, depends. Um what exactly are you referring to?"

"Nevermind. It's not important."

"Spit it out, Rogers."

"You ended things."

"And?"

"You lied. It was Fury, wasn't it?"

"Can't take rejection well, I assume."

Steve grew angry, he wasn't one to lose his cool, especially not over something like this, but he didn't like dishonesty.

"It's not about that. You lied to me."

"I was protecting you, Steve."

"From what?"

"Look," she said softly, "you just woke up in a new world, then you're thrown into battle with robots and aliens. It's a lot to deal with, Fury was right, the last thing you need is a relationship with me to confuse you further."

"Relationship?"

"I didn't say that."

Steve smiled, his anger subsiding, "Maria, I appreciate it, really I do, but I'm capable of handling myself."

"Steve,"

"I'm not saying this means we need to jump into anything, but just know that I'm okay. You don't need to worry about me."

Maria reached her hand over to where Steve's rested on his knee. She held his hand in hers, and he looked over at her, a smile spreading over his lips.

They spent the rest of the day driving, at their first rest stop, Maria took back the wheel. She had been going antsy sitting in the front seat, she missed the control that driving gave her. By midnight they were ten miles from their destination, Maria pulled into a truck rest stop so they could eat and she could brief him on their mission.

"Agents Vargas, Santana, and Vaughan are our targets."

Maria pulled up photos of the three agents, and Steve looked at her, speechless.

"They're all women."

"Yes. Is that be a problem?"

Steve shook his head, and silently reminded himself that these women were criminals, they were jeapordizing the safety of SHIELD and all the people they protect.

"Not at all Commander Hill."

She nodded, "Good."

"Each one of these women," she continued, "is an enemy of SHIELD, they're been working with an unidentified source."

"Selling intel?"

"Worse, we believe whoever these agents are working for is but a branch of a larger organization, one that's hoping to take down SHIELD."

"Who's that?"

"I don't know." She lied.

"Well what's our plan for Vargas, Vaughan, and Santana?"

"I've scheduled for back up to meet us at the site." Maria informed, "All we need is a confession from the three, I'll interrogate them until backup arrives to arrest them."

"And me?"

"I need you to help me take them out. They are highly skilled, rankings just below Romanoff in combat and agility."

"All three?" Steve was impressed, it wasn't everyday that he got to take out Romanoff-level agents.

"Like I said, this organization is not messing around, they want to take SHIELD down."

"One more question."

"Shoot."

"When do we start?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>SHIELD Base - California - 0600 hours<strong>_

* * *

><p>Steve watched the guards at the door from a safe distance, through the communicator in his ear Maria spoke to him.<p>

"Status, Rogers?"

"All clear."

"Copy that."

Using a grappling hook and harness, Maria climbed down from the shortest end of the roof, to where the two guards were standing. She swung her feet and kicked one guard as she landed, he fell to the floor instantly. The second guard drew his taser, Maria grabbed his arm and twisted it, causing him to drop the weapon. She found a pressure point on his arm used it to knock him out.

Steve came to her then, he used his shield to snap the lock off the door, granting them access.

"You know, I could've used my SHIELD ID." Maria told him with a smile.

"Yeah but then there would be evidence you were here."

"And you wanted to look cool with your shield."

Steve grinned, "So you _do _think it's cool."

"Shut up."

They went their separate ways, Steve swept the even numbered floors, and Maria took the odd, both being extra careful not to get spotted.

"Hill, Agent Santana spotted, floor six. Should I engage?"

"Affirmative."

"How's floor five?"

"So far its a ghost town. Bring Santana to Interrogation room C, I'll keep sweeping."

"Copy."

Agent Santana wore navy slacks, and a matching navy SHIELD blazer, her dark black curls were tied back in a neat ponytail. She held a stack of files in her hands, and was walking towards a copier. Steve tossed his shield, it broke the copy machine in half, effectively receiving her attention. The agent dropped her paperwork, and pulled a gun from the back of her pants. She aimed it at Steve.

"Captain Rogers," She said with a smirk, "Should've known Fury wouldn't do his dirty work alone."

"Agent Santana, drop your weapon."

"Is that an order?" She asked flirtatiously.

Steve ignored her batting eyelashes, and kicked her hand, sending the gun flying across the room.

She lunged at him, pushing the soldier to the ground. She got a couple of good punches in before he flipped her, almost effortlessly, and pinned her by her throat.

"Who are you working for, Santana?"

"I'm not telling you shit."

She reached for the gun, aimed it, and smiled as she pulled the trigger.

"Rogers? Rogers, do you copy?"

Hill's frantic voice was the first thing he heard as his hearing returned. The sound of the gunshot in such close range nearly deafened him. Both of his arms, his neck and face were covered in splatters of blood.

"Hill, approach with caution."

"What happened Rogers? Where is Agent Santana?"

"They're trained to commit suicide when cornered."

Steve stood up and wiped the blood from his face. He stared at the dead double agent pitifully.

"Steve, did she-"

"We can't let anymore of these girls kill themselves."

"I know."

Up on the eleventh floor, Maria spotted Agents Vargas and Vaughan. They were beginning their daily combat training.

"Cap, I've got them in my sights. Eleventh floor, east wing training center." Maria whispered into her mic.

"Both of them?"

"Yeah."

"Sit tight, I'm coming."

"I'm going to engage."

"Hill, don't! If they both kill themselves, our entire mission is a flop."

Maria let out a low growl, she hated how right he was.

"Fine. How far out are you?"

"Look to your left."

She watched over her shoulder as he came bounding up the stairs, taking them four at a time.

"What's the plan, Hill?"

"We will need to incapacitate them so that they can't harm themselves or one another."

Steve nodded, "I'll take them first."

"I'm sure you will."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. Just go."

His shield soared through the room, bouncing off walls, and sweeping at Agent Vaughan's ankles, sending her falling to the floor. The shield made a move towards Agent Vargas, and she jumped in time, avoiding it by a hair.

Steve charged towards the women, retrieving his shield in the process. Vargas grabbed his leg as he went to kick her, and flipped him. This gave Vaughan enough time to get back on her feet. She placed her foot on his chest, pinning Steve to the floor. Vargas kicked him in the jaw, and Steve groaned.

Maria came running out then, she shot Vargas and Vaughan each once in their calves. Hopping to his feet, Steve smacked the agents with his shield, knocking them out. Maria patted his arm,

"Good work soldier."

Steve rubbed his jaw, "Couldn't have done it without you."

"I know."

He chuckled, "Well I could've..."

"But it would have taken a lot longer and you probably would've lost a few teeth."

"That girl could kick."

Maria shook her head, and stifled a laugh.

"Come on," she said, "let's get them out of here before they come to."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hours Later - Outside Interrogation Room C<strong>_

* * *

><p>"How'd it go?" Steve asked.<p>

Maria shook her head, "It didn't."

"They killed themselves?"

She didn't need to respond for him to know the answer, her face said it all.

"But we isolated them, removed anything they could have used to-" he stopped himself. Steve knew what Maria was going to say.

"Cyanide pill in a hollow tooth." She told him.

"Hydra." He said quietly, too quietly for Hill to hear.

"I can't believe we didn't think to check for that."

Steve placed his hand on her shoulder.

"The quinjet needs to leave in half an hour."

"I know." Maria sighed, "I hate failing a mission."

"Hey," Steve placed his hand under her chin, making her look at him, "It's not a failure. We prevented them from spreading the intel they gathered."

"That's only three agents, Rogers. Who knows how many more there are."

"We will find them. Okay?"

Maria nodded.

"Good." He moved his hand away from her and placed it awkwardly at his side, "Now, let's go."

"I'll meet you up there, I've got to brief Fury first."

Steve understood, he nodded and patted her on the back.

"You did good, Hill."

Steve said as he left to the rooftop where the plane was waiting.

Once he was gone, Maria pulled out her phone and dialed the secure line to Fury.

"Hill, status report?"

"He knows, Fury."

"How much?"

"Not much at all. But he knows we are after Hydra. I told you that getting him out of New York wouldn't be enough."

"We needed those agents exterminated Hill, you know that."

"Yes Sir, but the goal was to protect Rogers, keep him from finding out that Hydra is still alive."

"Does he know about the other thing?"

"No."

"Good. Keep it that way, update me if anything changes."

The line went dead, and Maria sighed. She placed her phone in her pocket, and headed to the rooftop.


	8. Rewind

**A/N: To answer some questions I got, this may deviate from canon a bit, but the point of this story taking place when it does is so that it can fit into the canon narrative, however the more I write, the further it goes from my original plans ... so at this point idk. I am going to integrate parts of CATWS into this story, eventually, but not for a little while. Right now I am having a lot of fun exploring these characters and their relationships, so it maybe be a little while before anymore of the actual story comes into play, until then, enjoy the fluffy chapter I've written. Also, you're welcome... :) **

* * *

><p>Maria sat in the pilot seat, watching as the plane rose in altitude. There was something about the control of flying - or driving - that calmed her. She played the radio at a soft volume, relaxing while she flew through clear blue skies.<p>

A light knock on the door was followed by it sliding open. She turned her head, Steve entered then, smiling.

"Hey,"

"Hey."

"Does this have an auto pilot?" Steve asked, and Maria nodded.

"Yeah, but I prefer to fly myself. It's relaxing."

"Okay,"

"Everything alright?" She asked, watching as he fidgeted nervously.

"Mind stepping away for a moment? I got lunch, I figured we could eat. You've got to be hungry."

"You're always trying to feed me, Rogers."

He smiled, "I have a metabolism that works four times as fast as anyone else's, food is pretty much all I think about."

Maria chuckled, and considered his offer. She turned back to the controls, switched the autopilot on, and followed Steve out of the cockpit.

They walked through the narrow hall, to the dining area. Maria stopped at the entrance. The lights in the room had been dimmed to almost complete darkness, on the small table was a white cloth, and an array of battery operated candles. The candles lined the counters and the table top. A bottle of red wine sat on the table beside two glasses. There were two plates, each containing a slice of tiramisu.

Steve pulled out a chair, inviting Maria to sit.

"What's all this?"

Her tone was soft, endearing, and completely shocked.

"Well, our first official date was cut short. We never truly got to enjoy our dessert together."

She gaped at him, and Steve gestured to the chair.

"A rewind?" She asked.

"Yeah. What do you say?"

"I think that's appropriate."

Maria took her seat, and Steve pushed it in gently. He sat on the opposite side, a large grin spreading across his face. Steve poured them each a glass and raised his eyebrows,

"Now Maria, this is alcohol, it will make you drunk."

"Are you being funny?" She asked with a smile.

"Trying."

"Don't worry Steve, I will never challenge you to a drinking contest again. Lesson learned."

"You really didn't believe I couldn't get drunk?"

"Eternally sober just sounds like such a drag." She paused. "Plus I wanted a free meal."

"I knew that was why!" Steve laughed.

Maria took a sip from her glass, then spoke.

"It doesn't bother you?"

Steve considered this for a moment, pausing before he replied. "With all that the serum gave me," his tone was more serious now, "Sobriety isn't such a bad side effect."

Maria watched him get lost in thought, his comment was sincere.

She smiled, "Well, its definitely a good party trick."

For the next couple of hours, Maria and Steve got to know each other better. They ate until they thought they would burst, starting with dessert first, and ending with take out for lunch. They drank until Maria was feeling a slight buzz - nowhere near what she had experienced earlier in their trip. This rewind, she decided, was exactly what they both needed after a mission like this. They needed time to unwind, and remember that they are people as well as agents.

"And that.." Maria said between spurts of laughter, "Is the last time I let Clint watch Jinx."

Steve laughed so hard, he grabbed his chest, "I can't believe he turned your dog blue!"

"To this day, I still find random blue hairs on my couch."

Their laughter subsided, and Steve smiled at her.

"What?" She asked, a smile threatening to appear along her lips.

"I love seeing you like this."

"Like what? Tipsy? Rogers, are you trying to get me drunk again?"

He chuckled, "No, and that was _your_ fault. You shouldn't have challenged me."

"I know this now."

"I meant," He continued, "At ease. You're relaxed, your hair is down- literally. You've never looked more beautiful."

Maria blushed under the candlelight, she ran her hand along his arm. Gently tugging on his shirt sleeve, Maria pulled him towards her. Steve leaned forward, and interlocked his fingers with hers, he stared at her small hands.

"Steve," She said softly, and he looked up at her, his blue eyes smouldering.

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me."

Steve froze, his sat straight up, and stared at her, his eyes wide.

"What?"

"Kiss. Me." She instructed slowly.

Maria leaned closer to him. "That is, if you want to." She said, playing coy.

Steve released her hands, a sudden fierceness in his eyes. He stood up, and walked over to where she was sitting. Maria watched speechless while he pulled out her chair, and scooped her up into his arms. He held her securely, one hand resting on the small of her back, and the other entwined in her hair.

Steve looked at Maria, they eyes meeting like two oceans. There was a depth to the gaze, one that neither had experienced, or could explain. He pressed his lips to hers, falling under her spell. Maria threaded her hands in his hair, and pulled him into a deeper kiss. Their kisses were passionate, but neat. With neither sure how far the other was willing to take it, their hands stayed tightly put for a while. Their haggard breathing was in perfect time, their chests rising and falling together. Maria pulled away mid-kiss, and brought her lips to his chiseled jawline. Her kisses trailed to his neck, Steve let out a small moan as she left him with hickey. She pulled away, and they stared at each other breathlessly.

"Couch?"

Steve nodded, "Couch."

He laid Maria on the sofa, and stood beside her hesitantly.

"So, should I ... Um..." Steve stammered.

Maria rolled her eyes and smiled.

"C'mere."

Grabbing him by the shirt, Maria pulled Steve on top of her. She wrapped her legs around him, pushing his body closer to hers.

They fell into a rhythm instantly. Their pulses beating erratically as their kisses grew more intense. She pulled off her own shirt, and then his. Steve's hands moved slowly along her body, he didn't want to do anything she would be uncomfortable with. His hands trailed under the line of her bra, and Maria chuckled.

"For god sake," she said, breaking their kiss.

"Whats wrong?"

She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts.

"There."

Steve's eyes widened, and he blushed with his whole body.

"Maria ..." He began nervously. "I uh ..."

An obnoxious beeping came from the cockpit interrupting whatever he was about to say, and she groaned.

Gently pushing Steve off her, Maria stood up, and slipped her t shirt back on. She walked into the cockpit, to see the fuel was running low.

Steve followed her in, still shirtless.

"Fuel's low." He commented brilliantly.

Maria nodded, still staring at the controls, "And we are still two hours out from New York, we aren't going to make it."

She sighed in annoyance, "Typical Stark, return the bus with no gas."

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

She looked over at him, and stared only at his abs while she spoke.

"We've got to land and fuel up." Maria let out another sigh, then looked at Steve's face.

"Okay, go put on a shirt so I can focus. I've got to contact the nearest airport."

Steve shook his head and smiled, "You can't focus with me like this?"

"Just shut up and find a shirt, Rogers." Maria said grinning.

* * *

><p>"Alright Commander Hill," the airport worker said, "Just give it forty minutes, then you're cleared to take off."<p>

"Thanks Hank," Maria said, reading the name on his ID tag.

Hank tipped his hat at her, then walked away, leaving Steve and Maria alone on the runway.

Maria drew in closer to Steve, cutting out any space between the two.

In a low, sultry tone, Maria spoke, "So, we've got forty minutes."

Her eyes lowered, her hands gripping onto his sweater.

Steve didn't know how to react, she sensed something was wrong right away.

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you going to say earlier?" Maria asked, concerned, her hands releasing their grip on his sweater.

Steve played dumb, "When?"

"You know when, Rogers." She said in a more normal tone.

Steve looked around, "Now isn't really the best place-"

"Did I make you uncomfortable?" She interrupted, her voice serious.

"Oh god, no, of course not, Maria." He reassured, but she was still hesitant.

"It's got nothing to do with you, I was just having a moment." He continued.

Maria wavered, unsure.

"Hmph."

"Look, it's just," He paused, trying to conjure up the right words.

"I'm a little out of practice." Steve blushed bright red.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm out of practice too." She stopped for a minute, before adding, "Well not _nearly _as out of practice, but ... you know what I mean." Her voice trailed off.

He blushed and looked away, still embarrassed.

"I've got an idea," Maria said, a smirk forming on her lips, "We've got an empty private jet and like thirty minutes left. Plenty of time for practice."

Steve smiled, the red from his cheeks fading to pink.

"Really?"

"Really."

He walked over to the jet's door, and stopped, holding it open for Maria.

"Then, after you."

* * *

><p>Maria walked into her apartment at a quarter past midnight. She dropped her bags by the door, and saw Jinx, he was anxiously awaiting her arrival. He wagged his tail furiously, and jumped to lick her hand. She smiled at the dog, and kneeled to his height. Jinx rolled over, allowing Maria to scratch his chubby belly. She was cooing to him quietly, when she sensed something was wrong. Standing up, she retrieved the handgun from her purse.<p>

"Took you long enough." A raspy voice said.

Maria sighed and put the gun away. She flicked on the light and stared at the redhead. Natasha Romanoff sat on Maria's couch, chewing gum.

"Really, Romanoff?"

"Missed me?"

"Normal people call."

"Thank god neither of us is normal." She stood up and walked into the kitchen, "Did you know you have nothing in you fridge?"

"I don't eat much at home."

"Yeah but this is just sad." Natasha opened the fridge and stared in it, "An old bottle of ketchup, a rotten apple, and some kind of aged leftovers." She recited.

"Thanks for the inventory."

She closed the fridge and circled back towards where Maria was still standing.

"I thought you were supposed to be the one with your shit together. Instead you have an empty fridge, and a hickey ... and oh my god you have a hickey!"

Maria placed a hand over the dark spot on her collarbone, "It's a bruise,"

"It's a hickey. Go Rogers."

"Who said it was Steve?" She said defensively.

"For one, you just called him, Steve. Plus I know you two were on a secret mission together." Natasha picked up a completed Rubik's cube off Maria's coffee table, and began to fiddle with it.

Maria walked towards her and took the cube out of her hand.

"How do you know about that?"

"I know everything."

"Not everything."

"What does this mission have to do with the top secret files on your computer?"

Maria took a step back from her, and placed the cube back on the table.

"That is none of your business."

"Except it is," she lifted her shirt to reveal a series of purple bruises along her rib cage. "Whatever intel you're gathered, _they _are not happy about it." She exhaled sharply and pulled her shirt back down.

"Who's they?"

"As if I know. I was freelancing when-"

"I told you not to do that."

"You tell me a lot of stuff."

MAria put two and tow together, and in a quietly mumbled out, "It was a trap."

"A fucking trap, Hill." Natasha took a seat on the couch, and groaned, "I got out of there as soon as I could, but not without them getting a few shots in."

"How long have you been here?"

"Since yesterday."

"Did you at least see medical?"

Natasha waved her off, "What are they going to do, drug me? Pass. I stitched up what I could, and-"

"You needed stitches?"

"Small cut on my leg, no biggie."

"Natasha ..."

"Look you wanna help me, tell me what's going on."

Maria grew serious, "You know I can't do that."

"Then you have to tell Rogers."

Maria facade faded at the sound of his name.

Natasha continued, "He's in danger now. Whoever you're dealing with, they won't stop until they get what they want. Something tells me that what they want is a corpse."

"You have no idea what you're talking about Romanoff. "

"We both know that's not true."

"What do _you_ want?"

"Security."

Maria raised her eyebrows, "Since when do you need protection?"

"I don't."

"Barton." Maria nearly whispered, it wasn't a question.

"Look, whatever mess you and Fury are in is your business, but if Clint gets caught in the crossfire, if he gets hurt again ... I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Natasha, you know that I can't promise -"

"Like hell you can't, Hill. Loki fucked him up real bad, I can't let that can't happen again. Figure it out."

Natasha grabbed her jacket, and with that, she was gone.


	9. Their Song

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so long, but it was all so important and I was feeling so terribly I just couldn't stop writing. So yeah, soak it in because I don't know when I'm updating again ... **

* * *

><p>The sound of the city outside her window pulled Maria from her dreams at an early hour. She looked at the clock, and groaned, the sun was just barely peaking out of the skies. Squinting against the light, Maria pulled herself out of bed, and slipped into a pair of joggers. She slid her arms through a long sleeve under armor top, and tied up her hair.<p>

It had been two weeks since her return from California, and she was back in her routine. Maria laced up a pair of jogging sneakers, and with her iPod in hand headed out the door. She ran the perimeter of Central Park two times, almost the length of half a marathon. The sun was high in the sky by the time she finished, drenched in sweat and feeling calm. There was something about the pavement against her soles, and the wind in her hair that relaxed her. For a moment Maria was just a person, there were no monsters, or mutants to worry about, no Avengers to babysit, just her and the pavement.

She got back to her apartment, and climbed into the shower. The hot water created a misty fog in the bathroom, her own personal sauna. Maria stepped under the scalding stream, and sighed, the water loosened her sore muscles, like rubber band that had been stretched too tight, they recoiled in on themselves.

Maria's skin was red from the heat by the time she got out. Feeling like a new person, Maria dressed for the day. She could take on the world, nothing would bother her, she thought, until she read a text from one of Fury's many burner phones.

_My office in twenty._

Maria sighed, her calm would only last so long.

* * *

><p>"Maria Hill, level ten security clearance."<p>

A computerized voice said, while opening the doors to Nick Fury's office.

"Fury, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She said, in a tone that was almost cheerful.

"Wipe the grin off your face, Hill."

She rolled her eyes, and in a more sarcastic tone replied, "You're chipper."

"Yeah, well you wouldn't believe the week I had."

"I have a feeling I'm not going to hear about it though."

Fury tapped his finger to his nose then pointed at her.

"Can't know everything Hill."

"Compartmentalization, I know."

"How's Rogers?" He asked suddenly, and the question took her by surprise.

"I'm sorry?"

"Have you spoken to him since your mission? Is he suspicious?"

"Right, that." Maria fumbled for an answer, struggling to compose herself. "I'm sure Hydra is the furthest thing from his mind right now."

Fury nodded, "Well let's keep it that way."

"Sir, about _the other thing_, do you intend on telling him, or Romanoff?"

"Only if it's necessary, which right now it isn't. Now, did you uncover anything from those three agents in California?"

"Negative Sir, they all went code blue before we could so much as interrogate them."

He shook his head, "Damn shame, they were great agents. Such a waste."

"You believe they were Hydra?"

"I do, and I'm willing to bet they're not the only ones."

"How do we know who's who?"

"Right now, we don't. Don't trust anyone, Hill. Even the highest of agents could be playing us. Understood?"

"I never trusted anyone to begin with, Sir."

"That's my girl." Fury said, and he punched her arm gently, Maria smiled in response.

"Now," Fury continued, "I'm going to D.C. for a few, I need you on standby, are we clear?"

"What's in D.C.?"

"A series of historical monuments, The White House ..."

"_Fury_."

"Need to know, Hill. Need to know. Let's just say I've got a lead on our case, but being in New York isn't going to do me any good. While I'm gone, you're my eyes and ears, understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>

* * *

><p>"Commander Hill," the electronic voice called, "You have a visitor."<p>

Maria looked up from her computer, and saw Steve on the security monitor.

"Send him in, and secure my office."

"Yes, Commander."

Steve walked into the office wearing civilian clothing.

"Day off?" Maria asked.

"I don't meet with the new recruits for another hour." He paused, waiting for Maria to address the elephant in the room. As expected, she didn't.

"I woke up alone this morning." He said finally.

"I left a note."

Steve took the yellow post it out of his pocket and read it aloud.

"_'I'm alive. -MH'_ Yeah, not very descriptive."

Maria looked up at him, and stopped typing for a brief moment.

She smiled, "I went for a jog, and you looked so cute that I didn't want to wake you."

"Next time be a bit more detailed in your note leaving."

She shrugged, "No promises." She paused, and looked away from her computer, "What are you doing here, anyway?"

There was a smirk on his lips, they both knew why he had dropped by.

"You look beautiful." He commented.

She knew he was trying to butter her up, but he wasn't wrong, she did look exceptionally attractive that morning. She wore a grey dress with black accents that fit like a second skin, her official SHIELD blazer, and a pair of black pumps. Her hair was straightened, and loose, just barely reaching to her shoulders.

Maria smiled, "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"I find that hard to believe," Steve took a step closer to her, and placed a hand on the small of her back, sending a shiver up her spine.

She could smell his morning shower on his skin. He smelled of soap, and aftershave, the kind of clean scents that drove her wild.

He kissed her neck, his warm breath giving her goosebumps. Maria tried to keep her composure, but her body was reacting otherwise.

"Steve, I have work to do," Her voice came out weak, and unconvincing.

He spoke against her skin, and slid off her blazer, dropping it to the floor.

"You're going to have to do better than that."

Keeping one hand on her back, he moved the other to her shoulder and slid down her sleeve, his lips brushed against her shoulder.

"I .. I uhm ..."

_Pull yourself together Hill! You're babbling like an idiot._

She couldn't help herself, Steve's touch was electric, every nerve ending in her body was on fire, she could feeling herself aching for his touch.

"Oh fuck it."

Maria grabbed his face away from her skin, and kissed him on the lips. Steve was taken aback by the force of it, but he didn't protest. The kiss was forceful, their mouths moving quickly, they both knew they only had so much time. Maria pushed him back, throwing him against the conference table. She hiked up her dress, and climbed on top of him.

He froze, and Maria paused, staring down at him.

"Sound proof walls and locked doors. Literally no one will know." She reassured.

"Wow, you almost sound like you've done this before."

Maria laughed, "Actually this is a new office, it's more like we're breaking it in."

He chuckled, "Well when you put it that way, I guess we have to."

Maria leaned forward and kissed him with the fervor they had earlier. Her hips moved against his, and Steve moaned into her mouth. His thin jogging pants did little to disguise how he felt about her, and Maria loved it.

Steve ran his hands up her back until he found the zipper of her dress. He fumbled with it for a good minute, and Maria laughed, breaking their kiss.

He looked at her breathlessly, "That's harder than you'd think."

She shook her head, and with perfect ease she unzipped her dress.

"Should I do the bra too, or do you want a repeat of last night?"

"Listen, it's been a while." He said defensively.

Maria took that as a 'yes', and with one quick motion, she unhooked her own bra. Her dress began to slide off her body, and Steve finished the job, pulling it over her head. She laid on top of him, wearing next to nothing, and pulled off his shirt in an effort to even the score.

Steve rolled her over, pressing her bare back against the cold table. His lips followed his hands as they explored each and every inch of her body. While his tongue told stories along her breasts, Maria struggled to catch her breath. His story continued down her abdomen, and her breathing turned to panting. Steve removed her thong slowly, painfully so.

His story soon turned to a song, his lips moving to a silent beat. His hands followed along, playing her body like an instrument. His fingers moved slowly at first, gaining knowledge of every part of her, and as the song quickened in tempo, the lyrics came faster. His mouth didn't compete for speed with his hands, instead they worked in perfect time, playing into each and every noise that left her. Every reaction from her body was the applause of the crowd, as the music grew louder so did the applause. He finished the first song, and played two more encores before she begged him to stop.

Coated in sweat, amongst other things, Maria struggled to catch her breath. His lips trailed back up her body, until he found her mouth. She kissed him eagerly, breathing heavily against him, her mind and body buzzing. She could still taste the song on his lips, it's sweet echo running through her in waves.

Her hands ran along his chest, she pressed into his abs like they were piano keys. Maria began a song of her own, removing what little clothing he had left to the sound of the song in her head. The music's tempo picked up speed quickly, each note louder than the last. Steve could hear the crowd cheering, and he resisted the urge to give in to them, refusing to let the song end. She played the keys, and sung her song, until he could no longer listen. They felt the song coming to a close, and Steve stopped her. He didn't want it to end, not like this.

A duet began then, their bodies now playing the tune as their mouths sang against each other. A chorus of moans and breathless words played to their rhythm. They'd created a melody of their own, and it's tempo grew louder than any song had before. This was their final encore.

The song ended, and Steve collapsed against her. The smell of sex and sweat filled the air, turning the room muggy. Maria looked at him, the music still playing in her head. She kissed him sleepily, and he kissed back with the same soft laziness.

Red scratches on his back were quickly turned to welts, alongside purple hickeys which appeared on their bodies like cheetahs. They wore the marks with silent pride, trophies of a time well had.

They lied there, speaking in hushed whispers of absolutely nothing. They spoke of favorite movies and food, and other things that were irrelevant in the world they lived in.

He played with her hair while she spoke, staring into her eyes, he was trying to remember the moment. Steve wanted to remember everything, from the way her breathing sounded, to the shape of the goosebumps on her skin. He memorized the specks of green and yellow in her blue eyes, and the brown hair that lingered near her face. The sweet taste of her lipstick, and the lavender scent of her skin. These little memories found their way to the deepest part of his mind, burying themselves there.

Maria did the same, as she traced small hearts into his skin, she looked up at him, analyzing the moment. Every subtly in his features, each curve of his face, she wanted it committed to memory. She concentrated on his lips, the way they moved when he spoke, the way they felt on her skin, their pinkness, she drank it all in. And she prayed, for the first time in years, she prayed this memory would never leave her.

Finally, as all concerts must, theirs ended. They each had their lives to return to, and were forced to escape from the blissful cocoon they'd created around themselves.

"So..." Steve said while sliding back into his shirt, and Maria interrupted, knowing what he would say next.

"You wanna have the talk, right?"

"The talk?"

"You know the whole, 'I like you, where's this going?' talk." Maria said, slipping back into her dress. She turned her back towards him, and Steve zipped up her dress as he replied.

"Where _is_ this going?"

Maria held her hair up, keeping it away from the zipper, and shrugged.

"I don't know."

"But you _do_ like me?"

"Probably more than I should."

Steve smiled at that comment. With her dress back on, Maria turned and faced him. She ran her hands over his chest as she spoke.

"Let's not make this into a big deal, okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I like you, and I like hooking up with you, let's keep it at that for now. You don't talk to other people, and I won't either, and we don't have to put a label on it or tell anyone just yet, but I don't want to stop seeing you."

His eyes brightened, and he gave her his best puppy smile. Maria smiled back, and kissed him softly on the lips. His hands found hers, and pulled them around his neck. Maria pressed her body to his, and Steve released his hold on her hands, placing his own around her waist instead. Maria sighed against his lips, then pulled away slowly. He opened his eyes, and saw Maria wearing a frown.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice soft.

"I have a meeting in ten minutes."

"Fury?"

"Not this time. I'm briefing agents on their next mission."

"Sounds like fun."

"They're certainly not Avengers material, but let's see if they're competent enough to follow protocol."

Steve chuckled, and tightened his grip on her waist, keeping her close to him.

"What about after, wanna grab coffee?"

"As if I would ever turn down caffeine. Rogers, you're quickly learning the way to my heart."

"I'm trying."

He kissed her on the forehead, and Maria closed her eyes. She pulled away from him, and gave a regretful smile.

"I'm going to go yell at scared agents. I'll see you at three?"

"I'll be looking forward to it."

Maria tied her disheveled hair into a low ponytail, before walking Steve out of her office. She instantly shifted back into her professional persona, their cocoon gone.

She shook his hand, "Captain Rogers, I expect a full report on the new recruits tomorrow at the same time."

Steve nodded, keeping with the facade. "Yes ma'am."

Agents in the hallway paid no mind to the pair. To passersby nothing had happened, the exchange they shared out in the hall was routine, and professional, the exact opposite of what had happened in her office.

* * *

><p>"Really? You're going with that?" Maria chided, upon hearing Steve's drink order. The barista giggled, and Steve rolled his eyes.<p>

"Ria, it's black coffee, it's simple, classic, like me."

"You mean, old and boring like you." She joked.

Steve shook his head, "Fine then you order something for me."

"Yes! I've been waiting for this day."

"Should I be scared?"

Maria smiled devilishly, "Very."

The barista took their drink orders, and gushed while ringing them up.

"You two are such a cute couple."

"Oh no," Maria began, "we're not-"

"Well we are," Steve added, "but we're not."

The barista blushed, "Gosh I'm sorry, I just assumed ... Nevermind. Enjoy your drinks."

They took a seat in the back by a window, while they waited for their drinks. Maria stared at the city life outside, and Steve stared at her.

"You thinks she's right?" Steve finally asked, bringing Maria back to earth. She looked at him, raising her eyebrows questionably.

"That we look like a couple." He added.

"I don't know." She replied honestly.

"Would it be so bad if we did, or were?"

"I thought we went over this."

He shrugged, and moved his hands towards hers, cradling them.

"We did, but I've been thinking. Would it be so bad if you were my girl?"

Against her will, a smile formed on her lips. Somehow, between his puppy dog grin and his ancient dialogue she felt herself agreeing to him. Somehow, against her better judgement, Maria became someone's "girl".

"One condition," she warned, "we stay professional at work."

Steve gave her a look of disbelief.

"I mean, in front of people." Maria corrected.

He chuckled, "Alright, that I can do. But when we are alone in your office ... No promises."

She didn't get the chance to respond before their names were called. Steve stood up, like the gentleman he is, and insisted on getting their drinks.

He returned wearing a confused expression.

"What's the matter, Gramps?"

He ignored her comment and continued to stare at their drinks.

"What is this?"

"Coffee."

"No. This is cold," he took a sip, "This is a milkshake pretending to be coffee."

"Shh, just enjoy it, it's delicious."

He took another sip, and frowned.

"It is, but it's not coffee."

The sun was beginning to set when Maria returned to her office. She hadn't intended on staying out with Steve for so long, but once they got to talking, time had flown by. She'd shared more of herself with him in the past few weeks than she ever had with anyone in her life. She shuddered, trying not to think about how frightening that was.

She entered her office, and was met with Natasha sitting at her desk.

"Did you do it yet?" Natasha asked.

Maria was unsure of what Natasha was referring to, she assumed it was about Steve, and a warm blush spread to her cheeks.

"Do what?"

"What we talked about. That night at your house."

She sighed in relief, "Oh, Barton. Right. I'm working on it Tasha."

The redhead stood up out of the chair, and walked over to her friend, threateningly, like a vulture circling its prey.

"Really? Because it seemed to me like you and your boyfriend were going to Starbucks."

"So you can't answer my texts or calls, but you have time to stalk me and Rogers?"

"We made a deal Hill."

"I said I'd do my best!"

Natasha snorted, "Yeah you're clearly busting your ass."

She rolled her eyes and walked away, refusing to be the talked to like this by her.

"Look, Nat, you wanna yell at someone, yell at Fury. He knows more about this than anyone else."

"Because _you_ don't have the authority to send Clint off on a fool's mission for a couple weeks, right?"

"Is that what you want? For me to belittle, and baby him? We both know he can care for himself, so what's the real issue here, Nat?"

"Just do as I ask." Natasha said, walking to the door.

"I don't take commands from you, you know."

"But you will."

"Or what?"

Maria's question was left unanswered as Natasha slammed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the evening, Maria buried herself in work, and tried not to think of what Natasha's threats might mean. After the trip to California, and her ignoring responsibilities for the past few hours, there was more than enough to keep her busy. The other agents in the building slowly began to leave one by one, and the light outside her door darkened in the absence of their computer screens.<p>

Maria was in the midst of approving a weapons report when her security camera beeped, she looked up and saw Steve on the monitor. He entered, and she got up from her desk to greet him. They kissed gently on the lips, soft and quick. The kiss, so natural, so routine, it almost as if she'd done it her whole life.

They broke from the kiss, but he kept her in an embrace, staring at the stressed look on her face. Maria felt her tension begin to ease, and she wished - if only for a brief moment - that they were a normal couple.

"What time are you out of here?" He asked.

Maria looked over at the stack of uncompleted work on her desk, and sighed.

"Its going to be a long night."

Steve grimaced, "Well I was going to offer you ride home, on my bike."

She pouted, "That sounds amazing, but I really can't."

"I understand." Steve said with a nod, and he did, he wished he didn't, but he did. Maria's job took precedence over everything, and everyone, always.

"Can I bring you anything?"

She shook her head, "I think I'm okay. I'm going to finish up what I can, and leave the rest for the morning."

Maria reached on her tiptoes, and kissed him on the lips, he kissed her back, tightening their embrace. Their kiss lasted a bit longer than the previous, and was laced with goodbye. They pulled away reluctantly, neither of them wanting it to ever end.

After Steve left, Maria returned to her work, burying herself in. It was mundane and routine, and she was seconds away from giving up and calling it a night, when she sensed something was very wrong. She looked up and saw that her security cameras had been disabled. Reflexively, Maria reached for the gun under her desk.

She tried to override the protocols, and return the security, but there was no use, the program the hacker used was beyond her knowledge of the new equipment. The lights flickered, and then burst, shards of glass and sparks of electricity falling around her, Maria raced away from her desk. The room turned pitch black with the exception of the moonlight coming in from her wall of windows.

She pressed the communicator in her ear while speaking.  
>"This is Commander Hill, I have a Code 321, this is not a drill. I repeat, not a drill."<p>

She was going to broadcast the message to every SHIELD agent level seven and higher when Fury's warning returned to her mind. _Trust no one._ Instead the message was to sent to only Fury. She knew he would contact whoever he could.

The wall of windows shattered, each breaking only seconds after the previous, as five agents on grappling hooks swung into her office. Maria fired her weapon several times, shooting two of them in the leg. The other three fired at her simultaneously, she dodged each bullet by a hair, and slid under her conference table. There she found another gun, slightly larger than the last, and she switched them out.

Maria shot the third man down, and climbed out from under the table. The agents were each wearing full face masks, and once she gets close she realized bullet proof vests as well. She dropped her now empty gun, and ran towards the first two agents, heels and all. She hiked up her dress just enough to give herself room, and did a roundhouse kick, sending both agents falling out the window.

Agents Four, and Five, were still after her, their bullets just barely missing. Maria pulled a knife from her garter, and stabbed one agent in the neck. She lunged for the next, and just barely missed. He smacked the knife from her hand, and pinned her to the wall. Maria struggled to escape from his grasp, he put his hands around her neck, choking her. Even through his mask, she swore she saw his maniacal smile, he was enjoying every second of it.

Sickened by him, Maria's urge to fight back resurfaced. She knew she had only a small window of time left before she would pass out. Kicking him in the groin, she dug her stiletto into him, until he yelped out in pain. The man kept his grip on her neck, but it was loosened, and she could breathe again. Maria closed her eyes, and slammed her head into his with as much force as she could muster. Mask and all, she knew she had hurt him, the man let her go, and Maria retrieved her knife from the floor.

She stood up breathlessly, her back to the gaping hole in her wall, knife still in hand. The man stood up woozily, and came barreling towards her, and she dodged him at the last second, sending him flying through the open window.

Maria looked down and saw blood pooling on the floor, a bullet wound in her thigh had torn through her dress, staining it with blood. Using her knife, Maria cut off a piece of her dress, and tied it like a tourniquet, trying to stop the bleeding. The adrenaline faded from her body, and pain replaced it. She sat on the floor near the door, slowly fading from consciousness.


	10. Recovery

**A/N: Hi, I'm a sack of shit who now has THREE jobs, which means fanfic isn't really a priority anymore :((((( But I promise to update as often as possible, especially because this story is about to get good ... or better? Idk, we'll see. My point is, I love you guys for sticking around, and I promise this isn't over yet :) **

* * *

><p><em>A long beep made Steve jump. He looked up at Maria for confirmation. <em>

_Maria smiled at him, "Looks like the oven is done pre-heating." _

_She took the pan of lasagna from his hands and placed it in the oven. _

_"Now what?" He asked, staring into the oven through the glass window in the door. _

_"Now, we wait." She instructed. _

_Maria removed her oven mitts and set the timer on the oven. _

_Steve came from behind her, and brushed his lips against her neck. _

_"What do we do while we wait?" _

_She looked at him with hungry eyes, "I'm sure we can come up with something." _

_"Rogers." _

The sound of his name tore through his memory, destroying it. He blinked twice and looked around, it took him a minute to understand his surroundings. Steve sat outside of medical, waiting impatiently as Maria was cut open and put back together by a team of the best doctors SHIELD had to offer. He looked up and saw Natasha standing before him.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly. Steve shook his head as he recalled the events of that night.

* * *

><p><em>Several Hours Earlier<em>

* * *

><p>He hated leaving her like that, but she had work to do and Steve knew better than to try and compete with her job. Her job took precedence, always. Their relationship had been based on this standard, it was a fact he knew all too well. So Steve left, he took his motorcycle back to Stark Tower.<p>

The ride was normally quick, but Steve took a detour, opting to take the long way. He rode through the streets, dodging cars like bullets, the shield on his back kept the cops off his tail. It was one of the many perks of being Captain America that he actually took advantage of, immunity. If someone saw Captain America speeding on a bike they'd assume there was an urgent matter to be attended too, and in turn he didn't get pulled over. Instead, pedestrians and other vehicles gladly moved out of his way.

His joy ride was coming to a close when his phone began to vibrate. Steve pulled over to check the message, it was from Nick Fury.

_Code 321 at SHIELD headquarters in Midtown, does anyone copy? _

His heart sank to his knees.

Steve revved his bike, and took off at top speed. Maria was one of the only essential SHIELD employees in the building still there.

"This is Captain Rogers, I copy. I'm heading there now." He spoke into the communicator on his wrist as he sped through the city.

"When I got there," he said to Natasha, she sat beside him, listening intently.

Steve shook his head, "She had practically no pulse ..." His voice trailed off, and he looked away.

Natasha placed a hand in his shoulder, "It's not your fault."

"I could've been there, I could've stayed."

"No one knew this was going to happen."

Steve sighed, then looked at Natasha.

"Hey," she began, "let's get you cleaned up, and then maybe they'll have new information."

"I'm not leaving." He said stubbornly.

"Rogers, you're covered in her blood."

"I'm not leaving her again." He insisted.

Natasha nodded, and stood up, leaving him in the waiting room, alone.

Steve's leg shook nervously, he ran his hands through his hair a dozen times, he stood up, and sat back down, fiddling with his hands, trying to find a way to pass the time.

Natasha returned after when felt like an eternity, and she could see him coming apart at the seams.

She laid a clean white shirt, and a pair of sweatpants on the chair, and walked over to where he was pacing.

"Rogers," she called out, but he continued to pace, ignoring her.

"Rogers, you need to change, you need to do something other than this."

"I need to see her. If she doesn't -" he stopped dead in his tracks, and stared at Natasha. His shoulders sagged from the weight he bore, his blue eyes were cold as ice, his voice rough and strained.

"If she doesn't make it, Natasha, I just don't know. I can't lose her."

The words freed him, and he broke. Steve fell in the chair, and placed his head in his hands. He hadn't felt this stressed since he'd lost Bucky. He knew it was foolish, but he'd fallen for Maria, and he'd fallen hard, and now it was too late to change it.

"We're not going to lose her." Natasha promised.

She grabbed the clean clothes and handed them to Steve.

"Please."

He sighed, and nodded, taking the clothes from her hands.

Steve returned from the restroom, and tossed his blood stained clothes in the trash. He walked back to the waiting area, to see Natasha speaking with two people in scrubs. The grew silent as he approached.

"Captain Rogers," One of the doctors spoke, he was an older man, with gray hair chest sticking out from his scrubs, and large black rimmed glasses.

"It's an honor to meet you sir," The doctor said.

Steve nodded, he was in no mood to make small talk. He politely shook the man's hand, then gave an icy stare to the three doctors.

"Where is she?"

"She's in recovery." The female doctor replied, she was small and mousey looking, but she spoke with such defiance, it bestowed confidence on Steve.

"When can I see her?"

"She hasn't woken up yet," the woman continued, "but you're welcome to wait bedside if you'd like."

He nodded profusely, and Natasha stifled a laugh at his enthusiasm.

"Yes, please."

"Right this way." The doctors led the pair down a long corridor to the intensive care unit.

Steve rushed ahead, barged into the room, his breathing heavy and his heart pounding in his ears.

Maria Hill looked smaller than ever lying in the hospital bed, a dozen tubes sticking out of her. The heart monitor beeped steadily next to her. Steve took a seat beside her, and grabbed one of her hands with both of his. He placed her pale hand to his lips, and gently kissed it.

Maria's eyes fluttered open, she looked up at him groggily.

In a hoarse voice, she spoke, "St-Steve?"

"I'm right here, Ria."

She smiled weakly. Reaching out her hand, she pointed to the water pitcher on the bedside table. Steve filled a small plastic cup, and placed a yellow bendy straw in it. He held the cup to her chapped lips, and she took a sip. He placed the cup on the bedside table, and returned to the seat next to her bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, and Maria grimaced.

"I've been worse."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Did they get away?"

Steve blinked at her, confused, "Who?"

"The assholes that did this." She gestured to her injured state, and winced at the movement.

"Babe, you got them. All of them."

Maria's face brightened. "I did?"

"Yeah."

"Huh, I don't really remember ..." Her voice trailed off as she thought.

"It's okay," Steve reassured, her caressed her cheek gently, "You're still groggy. Why don't you rest?"

"No." She said stubbornly, and Steve smiled.

_Even in this state she is herself._

He thought.

"How bad is it?" She asked hesitantly.

"Pretty bad. That bullet in your thigh nicked a major artery, and there was a graze wound by your ribcage. You were one inch away from a punctured lung. You got real lucky, Ria."

"Did they say how long?"

"Until?"

"Until I'm back at work."

Steve laughed in disbelief, "Let's focus on healing first, work can wait."

"No it can't. Steve, they already came after me, who knows who's next. I have so much left to do, and now-"

Steve cut her off, "And now you rest."

Maria scowled and him, and Steve kissed her on the forehead.

He looked away from Maria, and saw Natasha standing outside the door. He motioned for her to come in, but she shook her head.

Maria gave him a confused look, and Steve smiled.

"I'll be right back." He promised.

He walked out the room, and saw Natasha sitting on the floor against the wall.

"Nat, what's going on?"

She stared at her hands as she spoke, "Nothing, just giving you two lovebirds some privacy."

Steve rolled his eyes, then took a seat beside her.

"What's really going on?"

Natasha shrugged. "Doesn't concern you, Rogers."

"Fine." He paused, dropping the issue. "I bet Maria wants to see you."

Natasha scoffed, "I doubt that."

Steve lowered his gaze, trying to get Natasha to see him. She looked up and sighed.

"We fought, okay?"

"And?"

"And then she almost died."

"I doubt she's still mad."

"Hill? She can hold a grudge like nobody's business."

"Natasha, go talk to her." He said sternly, and Nat knew he was right.

She stood up, then took a deep breath before entering the room.

"Hill," She took a step towards the hospital bed, and shook her head, "God, you look like shit."

Maria glanced over at her, and smiled.

"So do you, at least I have a good excuse."

Natasha chuckled, "Fair enough."

An awkward silence fell onto the room, Nat stared at her shoes, while Maria fiddled with the heart monitor on her middle finger.

Finally, Natasha broke the silence, "I was a bitch."

"You were."

"I know, its just - its Barton. I can get a little-"

"Territorial?"

"I guess."

"I get it." Maria said, she looked over at the door, and saw Steve pacing impatiently. She smiled at what an anxious dork he was, and added quietly, "I really do."

Natasha looked over at Steve, and nodded, "He's good for you, you know."

"I know." Maria sighed, and looked away, "I just hope I don't screw it up."

Facing Maria, Natasha smiled, she could see how happy he made her, it was comforting.

"The sex is that good?" Natasha asked with a smirk, and Maria laughed.

"You're an asshole."

"I know." She replied, smiling, "By the way that's not a 'no'."

Steve entered then, hesitantly, when he noticed the two were smiling and not at each others' throats, he eased up some.

"Natasha, the doctors want to speak to us, about her recovery and whatnot."

Nat nodded, and Maria looked disappointed to see them leave.

"We'll be right back, I promise." Steve said, smiling at Maria.

His puppy dog smile was so comforting, for a second, Maria felt no pain, she nodded back, entranced by him. The pair left, and Maria exhaled sharply, the searing pain in her leg was barely tolerable, especially with her friends gone. She closed her eyes, and tried to think of a plan for revenge.


	11. Goodbye

A week had passed since the incident, and Maria had begun rehabilitation. As could be expected, she was a difficult patient.

"One more, please." Maria pleaded. Sweat ran down her angry features, pooling on her abdomen and under her arms. She was pushing herself more than was necessary, but it still wasn't enough for her.

"Ria, you've gotta slow down." Steve said, he was hesitant in his speech, the last thing he wanted was to anger her further.

Maria grimaced, "Shut up, Rogers." She turned toward her occupational therapist, Randy, "One more." No longer pleading, Maria was demanding to be pushed past her limits. Randy and Steve exchanged a glance before finally giving in.

"Fine," The OT said, "One more."

Maria smiled, and limped over to the stairmaster, and stood on the first step.

"Ready?" Randy asked, and Maria nodded.

He started the machine at the slowest pace, and Maria grunted through the pain as she walked up the steps.

Steve stood close by, fearing the worst.

"Crank it up, Randy." Maria said breathlessly.

"Don't." Steve insisted.

Randy laughed, "Hill, you're resilient as hell."

"I know, now crank it up."

"Don't do it Randy."

"Steve, mind your business."

Steve was furious, "You're going to injure yourself, and then you'll really be bedridden."

"He's right." Randy said, and Maria gave him a dirty look in response.

Her hands had begun to shake from the stress she was putting on her body, but she was determined to work through it. Angrily, Maria held the button herself, adjusting the speed to a solid five.

"Whoa!" Randy reached his hand out to stop the machine, but Maria covered the button.

"You've got to slow down," He argued.

"Ria!" Steve called out.

She turned her head toward Steve to tell him to back off, and missed a step in the process. Steve caught her mid-fall, preventing any serious injury. Randy turned off the machine, and Steve carried her to a wheelchair.

She blinked her eyes twice, but her vision remained unsteady, two Steves stood before her, waving their hands. They spoke to her in a low, echoey voice. The corners of her vision twinkled, and Maria knew she had pushed herself too hard.

"Crap, she's bleeding." Steve said, looking down at his own hand that was covered in her blood.

"Ria, can you hear me?" He asked, and she nodded groggily.

"We've got to get her to a doctor." Randy told Steve in a hushed tone.

She watched, with her dizziness increasing, while Randy and Steve argued in hushed voices, soon, everything faded to black.

* * *

><p>The familiar beep of a heart monitor awoke Maria from her sleep. Slowly, her sight returned, she was back in her hospital room, a room she had grown to hate more than anything. There was a sharp tug in her leg and chest as she tried to sit up. Steve came in then, and gently pushed her back against the pillow.<p>

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't do that." His voice was full of worry, his blue eyes wide and nervous.

"Did I pass out?" She asked, and Steve nodded.

"And you pushed yourself so hard, you ripped the stitches in your chest."

Her hands ran over the bandage on her chest, and Maria groaned, her leg felt like it was on fire, and the mere mention of the stitches on her ribcage only made the tugging sensation worse.

"How long?"

"You'll be stuck in this bed for at least another week."

She groaned again, louder this time.

Steve reached out and grabbed Maria's hand, "You need to slow down."

"No, I need to get better."

"Which will happen, if you're patient."

She sighed, knowing he was right.

Weeks passed, and Maria's health was drastically improving each day. She'd managed to get

Fury to send her some files, and for the time she was bedridden, Maria was still able to get work done. After six weeks, Maria was walking without the help of crutches, and her wounds were fully healed. With a perfect score on her physical, she was approved to return to duty, under the instruction of taking it easy. Steve was hellbent on keeping Maria in top shape, he checked in on her multiple times a day, brought her healthy lunches, and constantly checked her stitches.

* * *

><p>It was a Tuesday evening, Maria and Natasha were enjoying a meal and conversation, when Maria's phone vibrated for the fifth time in ten minutes, it was Steve. Finally, Natasha mentioned it.<p>

"I hope you have a landing pad,"

Maria raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Because his helicopter is going to run out of fuel if he keeps hovering like that." Natasha said, chuckling at her own joke.

"Funny."

"Seriously, Hill, what going on with Captain Up-Your-Ass?"

"He's just concerned."

"He's hovering."

"I know."

Maria looked down at her phone and sighed, she needed to talk to Steve, and soon.

* * *

><p><em>Later That Night<em>

* * *

><p>Maria grabbed a beer from her fridge, and twisted off the top. She discarded the cap, and took a long sip as she walked to the couch. Jinx followed behind sluggishly, plopping his fat body beside her on the sofa, and resting his head on her knee. Maria swapped the beer in her hand for the remote, and scratched behind the dog's ears as she flipped through the channels.<p>

Emerging in just a towel, Steve came from the bathroom to the living room, tracking water behind him.

"Babe," He said, and Maria looked up at him, smiling instantly at his half naked figure.

"I just finished the shampoo, so add that to the shopping list."

Maria nodded, and made a mental note to do that later. She muted the television, and cleared her throat.

"Steve, we need to talk."

"That doesn't sound good." He laughed nervously, Maria stood up, but she didn't respond.

"Can I get dressed first?"

"This is kind of important."

Steve nodded, and ran a shaky hand through his wet hair. "Alright, shoot."

Maria took a breath to steady herself, pausing to reflect on what she wanted to say before any words left her mouth.

"You need to stop."

"Stop what?"

Her voice grew louder with each word, "With the lunches, and the aspirin, and the calls and the text messages. Just stop." Maria's hand sat on her chest, feeling her heart thump quickly against her palm.

"Ria, I'm just trying to make sure you're okay."

"I am okay! I am perfectly fine!"

"You're still healing." He said, trying his best not to raise his voice, despite her loud tone.

"I just - I need some space." She said finally.

Steve looked at her in disbelief, "Space? Are you saying -"

"I don't know, Steve. I just can't keep living like this. You're hovering too much. You're acting like I - I -"

"Like you what? Like you almost died in my arms? Or did you forget that you barely had a pulse when I found you?"

"How can I forget when you bring it up all the fucking time?"

"Someone has to!" His voice boomed through the apartment, bouncing off the walls.

"What does that mean?" Maria was fuming, she glared at him, her nostrils flaring.

"It means you act like nothing happened, like all is fucking fine and dandy. Well guess what Ria, it's not. I almost lost you! You nearly died, and I can't let the happen."

"This isn't about _you_!"

"It is!" He shouted, "It is, because I love you. I fucking love you, and if you die, I'll - I'll just be fucked. Alright? I cannot live without you anymore, and now I'm stuck, because if I lose another person I love ... I don't know what I'd do."

Maria stood there, speechless.

Realizing what he'd just said, Steve ran his hands across his face, "Oh god, Maria, I didn't mean, I mean I did, but I wasn't supposed to say that, and it just came out, and oh god. Ria, please say something."

She'd been holding her breath, and finally, Maria exhaled, replying in a breathy tone,

"You _love_ me?"

"Yes." Steve said softly.

"You love _me_." She repeated, looking up at him now.

"So much."

"You. Love. Me."

He nodded, still unsure of how she was going to react.

She turned away from him then, dropping her gaze.

"I um .. I've gotta go."

Maria walked towards the door and slipped on a pair of flats.

"Ria, wait,"

Maria stuck out her hand, keeping Steve at an arm's length distance.

"No, Steve, this is all, this is all too much. I need to uh... I need to think."

He nodded, he knew he had to let her go, and he did. Steve watched silently as Maria slid into a sweater, grabbed her keys and phone, and headed out the door.

She was gone. Anger and embarrassment mixed in his blood, pulsating through his veins. A surge of adrenaline came on, and Steve drove his fist through the wall.

"FUCK!" He shouted.

Plaster and debris flew through the air, causing Jinx to howl loudly from his spot on the couch.

His heart pounded in his ears, he stared at the mess he'd made, breathlessly.

* * *

><p>Maria drove for a while, trying to clear her mind. Somehow that conversation took a turn she never expected. She was asking for a break, and what she got in return was a confession of love. It was too much for her to deal with, no one had ever said those words to her before. She didn't know how to respond.<p>

She drove to the one place with the one person she could count on the most, ironically enough, it was The Avengers Tower. Maria rode the elevator to the seventieth floor, and barged into Natasha's apartment without so much as a text to warn her.

Natasha was on the phone when Maria entered. She quickly hung up, claiming it wasn't important, and invited her best friend to take a seat. Once on the couch, Maria told her everything, without stopping to so much as take a breath.

"Whoa."

"I know."

"Did you say it back?" Natasha asked.

"No, I couldn't," She paused, embarrassment stained her cheeks pink, "I've never said that before, to anyone."

"Never?"

"Oh, like _you_ have?"

Natasha looked away, and Maria's eyes widened.

"To who?!"

"It's not important."

"Of course it is."

"So, what are you going to tell Captain Dorito?"

"Dorito?"

"It's a long story."

Maria shook her head, "I don't know."

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning when Maria returned to her apartment, she had spent the night at Natasha's, too anxious to go back home just yet. She entered quietly, and looked around, Steve was fast asleep on the couch, Jinx curled up in a ball beside him. The sound of her keys jingling awoke the sleepy beagle. He walked lazily over to her, his fat tail wagging behind him. She bent down and scratched behind his ears, then kissed his soft head. Maria placed her bag gently on the coffee table, and stared at the wall across nearest the couch. It smelled of fresh paint. Softly, Maria ran her fingers along the spot on the wall that had dried just hours earlier.<p>

Steve turned in his sleep, and mumbled something incoherent. Maria smiled to herself, he was a hunk of a man, but when he slept, he looked no bigger than a small child. She wanted to wake him, but decided against it.

She walked to her room, and stripped down to nothing, Maria admired her slender frame in the full length mirror. She pressed her hand to the bullet shaped scar on her thigh, it was one of many scars on her body, and for the most part she wore her scars with pride, knowing that making herself the target had saved countless lives. But the twin marks on her ribcage and thigh brought with them a set of problems in her personal life. She wondered, had it not been for these injuries, would Steve had said what he did.

Maria pushed those thoughts aside, and dressed herself in something comfortable. With the weather growing colder each day, she opted for sweatpants and a tight fitting long sleeve shirt. She'd just slid into the clothes, when there was a knock on the door, despite it being open.

Steve stood in the doorway, wearing an outfit similar to her's in comfort, and style. His hand rested against the wooden frame, and he wore an unmasked look of concern. He didn't try to hide how he felt, he'd already exposed all his emotions to her, like being ripped raw from his flesh, they sat in the air between them, burning. He waited to see if she would throw salt, or attempt to clean up the mess he'd made.

Maria walked up to him, and grabbed his arms. She placed his hands on the small of her back, and reached on her tip toes to and press her lips against his. Steve's lips opened slightly, grabbing her bottom lip between his two. With just the right amount of pressure, he pressed his teeth into Maria's lip, earning a pleasing moan in response. His hands grasped the small of her back tightly, and she ran her fingers through his hair. There was an urgency in the kiss, they both knew it wouldn't last long.

Reluctantly, Maria pulled away ever so slightly, and Steve opened his eyes. He watched her blue eyes harden, and ice over.

"Steve," she said, her voice hiding sadness beneath the surface. He sighed and let go of his hold on her.

"I can't say it back." Maria told him firmly, "I won't."

"I don't expect you to."

"I think," She took a deep breath, "I think this is all a bit too much. I mean one day everything is going great and then the next I'm shot and dying and now you love me, and Steve -"

"I don't love you because you were hurt, Maria."

"I know, but you said it at an awfully convenient time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I say we need to take a break, then you blurt out that you love me."

"You still want to take a break?" He asked in a voice so small, it didn't sound like it could come from the Captain.

"Steve, the last thing I want is to hurt you." Maria paused, "Maybe we got too serious too fast."

"Look, Ria, I shouldn't have said what I said. The timing was shit, and believe me if I could redo it, I would. But it's out there now, and I'm not taking it back -"

"Steve-"

He gave her a stern look, "Let me finish."

Maria nodded.

"I love you Maria Hill. And I'm not saying that because I think it will change your mind about wanting a break, I'm saying that because it's the truth. I am in love with you, and nothing will change that."

"I still can't say it back."

"I know."

"I'm sorry I hurt you." She mumbled quietly, and her gaze dropped to her bare feet.

With a curved pointer finger, Steve gently raised her chin so she was looking at him.

"I'm going to be okay."

"Steve, I wish it were different."

"Me too."

Steve kissed her on the forehead, and walked to the door. Jinx followed him, his tail hanging low, his ears sagging, as if he knew this were goodbye. Steve bent down and scratched the dog behind the ears, he then grabbed his jacket, and headed out the door.


	12. Revelation

The soft crunch of the leaves beneath Steve's feet sang a melancholy song as Maria's words played over in his head. He'd been walking for hours around Central Park, the light from the moon illuminating his path. Steve was obsessing, the way he always did when he felt rejected. He could feel himself growing tired, his feet dragging as he walked, but he refused to stop, replaying Maria's words over and over. Steve sighed, it was going to be a long night.

Maria tossed and turned, so much so, Jinx got fed up and moved off of her bed, opting to sleep on the sofa. She rarely had trouble sleeping, but tonight, her mind was buzzing. He loved her. Steve Rogers,_ Captain America_, was in love with her. The thought of it made her heart race in her ears, and the blood drain from her face, leaving her pale and cool. Her overstuffed pillow covered her mouth as she shouted into it, feeling marginally better afterwards. She looked at her phone to check the time, and realized the past five hours had only been five minutes. Maria sighed, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," the familiar rasp of Natasha's voice, pulled Steve from his restless slumber.<p>

She tossed something at him, it was large and heavy, Steve groaned as the weight landed on his back. Peaking through heavy lids, Steve identified the object as his shield.

"Get your ass up, you're late."

Steve looked over at the redhead, and he felt her eyes assessing him. Her pupils dilated slightly, and her eyebrows arched in pity, for a split second he saw her give him a sympathetic frown. There was no doubt in his mind as to why Natasha looked at him like that. She knew what had gone down the night before, hell, all The Avengers did. Gossip spread through that building like wildfire, and after Maria had spent the previous night there, it was no surprise that everyone knew something bad had happened between the two.

As quickly as he noticed these subtle changes in her expression, they were gone. Her face hardened in a familiar way, the kind of look he was used to seeing Maria give. His chest ached at the memory, _Maria_. Steve could still smell her coconut shampoo on his pillow, from the times she'd slept over. He could feel her silky hair in between his fingers, the weight of her lips against his, and the cool taste of her tongue were all ingrained in his nervous system. Sensations he couldn't forget even if he wanted to.

"Rogers!" Natasha called, bringing him back from his dissociation, "I said move. Come on, you're my ride today. Remember?"

Reluctantly, Steve pulled himself from his bed, silently sulking as he trudged to the bathroom. He washed his face and stared at his tired reflection, he looked haunted. The bags under his eyes were deep and purple, his hair disheveled, and his lips chapped. The most frightening part, he felt worse than he looked.

There was a loud knock on the bathroom door, followed by Natasha shouting more threats at him. Steve smacked his cheeks in hope of bringing some life into them, and shrugged when it failed. Leaving the bathroom, Steve was able to convince Natasha to leave him alone for five minutes so he could change.

The familiar feel of his formfitting SHIELD uniform reminded him of who he truly was. He wasn't just Steve Rogers, he was Captain America, and that meant something. It meant that he couldn't let heartbreak dictate his life and attitude. He had a country to fight for, vows to honor. Steve, now feeling more like his old self, placed his shield on his back, and ran a brush through his hair. He was ready to get to work. He had to be.

* * *

><p>After a sleepless night, Maria awoke before her alarm, and had enough time to double her morning workout routine. She even got to enjoy her shower - as opposed to the normal two minute rinse she did before heading out the door. In spite of everything, she was doing well, or at least that's what she told herself.<p>

She walked into the kitchen to make herself something caffeinated - as she always did - and froze. The espresso machine Steve had bought just weeks earlier sat on her countertop, mocking her. Maria felt her breathing stop for a moment, and then pick up. The room spun on its side, and she needed to sit down. Her ribs felt as though they were closing in on her chest, suffocating her. Gripping the countertop, Maria closed her eyes, and took deep breaths. Her knuckles grew white, but she only held the counter tighter.

As Maria's breathing slowed, she was able to steady herself enough to stand back up. With the little energy she had, Maria walked to her linen closet, and pulled out a large black towel. She tossed the towel over the espresso machine, and made a beeline for the door. She would buy her coffee that morning.

Despite the panic she'd experienced, Maria made it to work as usual. Her morning continued according to schedule, she attended briefings, Skyped with Fury, and was headed back to her office, when everything shifted.

Maria never walked this way, in fact, she actively avoided this specific route to her office. This direction consisted of long hallways, and intersected paths with several conference rooms, which just invited the opportunity of running into someone. But today, for some godforsaken reason, Maria told herself that this way was how she should go, so she did. She walked through the scenic hallways, and gazed out the windows, barely watching where she walked - not that she needed to, most agents ran out of her way as she approached.

She knew the schedule of every meeting in that building. Ideally, she should've known that conference room 27B - which was just a hallway turn from her own office - held a meeting at nine-thirty. She'd approved the room request just a week earlier, she knew every member of the staff in that conference, and she knew that it would be over after a mere forty-five minutes. Yet here she wound up, a quarter after ten, and Maria Hill was walking past conference room 27B, in a direction she never walks, to return to her office. Perhaps subconsciously she knew he would be in that conference room. Consciously, however she was focused solely on the view from the hallway she walked down, which is why she never saw him coming. Until she did, and by then, it was too late.

* * *

><p>Steve Rogers walked the halls of SHIELD's New York Headquarters with his head high, and a characteristic look of determination mixed with joy on his face. He had shoved whatever feelings he'd felt that morning deep down, hoping they wouldn't resurface, and so far he'd been successful. He'd just received a great deal of praise for his training with the new recruits, and with it, a new assignment.<p>

Holding his head high, Steve walked out of conference room 27B, at a quarter past ten, and through the hall. The massive windows showcased the city beautifully, and Steve smiled as he glanced at the view, not watching where he was walking, until it was too late.

Their bodies collided, Maria put her hands out instinctively, and Steve reached for her, ensuring that she wouldn't fall. They wound up in an awkward embrace of sorts, their bodies entangled in a closeness that was frighteningly familiar. She could feel every inch of his solid abs through the thin fabric beneath her fingers. Similarly, his hands burned against her back as he held her tightly.

Steve looked down, and their eyes met for the briefest of seconds. In the moment that they exchanged gazes, Maria appeared more bewildered than anything else, but beneath it, Steve sensed a hint of gratitude. He prayed his eyes didn't reflect the same sense of gratitude he felt to see her. However, even if his eyes didn't give him away, his smirk did.

Maria was the first to pull away, and Steve dropped his hands automatically after. The two each took two steps back, leaving them at an arm's length distance. She cleared her throat, and watched as Steve ran a hand through his hair, the way he did when he was nervous.

"Captain Rogers."

"Hill," He greeted, sticking with the formality she'd begun.

"You should watch where you're going." She told him coldly, and Steve nodded.

"As should you."

Their eyes met again, Maria obviously taken aback by his response. But she didn't say anything further, instead she pursed her lips and stared at his piercing blue eyes. His eyes which penetrated her soul, and made her chest ache and stomach flutter. She knew those eyes better than she knew her own, and in that moment she wanted nothing more than to watch them close as he leaned in to kiss her. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours, and she missed his touch. The feel of his fingertips along her skin, the soft curve of her lips against her own. She remembered every little touch and every kiss, and as she did she wondered why she'd broken it off in the first place.

The moment lasted no more than a couple of seconds, but it was long enough for her to question every choice she'd made regarding Steve. Had she said 'no', had she never gone on a date with him to begin with, she would not be faced with this overwhelming string of emotions in this moment.

She felt the way she did after a failed mission. Maria analyzed every turn, every choice, every call, seeing if she'd made just one small alteration, they wouldn't have failed. But in this case, she couldn't find any. She and Steve we're doomed from the start. They both knew it, and yet foolishly, they'd pursued this suicide mission of a relationship. Regardless of how it ended, in that split second, seeing Steve's bright blue eyes, and feeling the familiar flutter in her body, she knew one thing was true. She didn't regret a single moment they spent together, all of it had been worth it. She couldn't understand why or how, but Maria had a revelation in this small hallway exchange. One that she refused to deal with, one that she pushed away for later.

Her eyes raked over his body, his perfectly sculpted body in that ridiculously tight-fitting suit. Maria wanted nothing more than to pounce him like a lion on a gazelle. She wanted to tear the fabric from his skin, and run her hands along his rock hard muscles. She wanted to feel the familiar sensation of completeness as he filled her, she wanted to hear him moan as she moved her hips. She wanted him to twitch beneath her as her teeth grazed the pulse on his neck. She wanted him, all of him. It took every fiber of Maria's being to control the urges she felt.

He watched her face ice over in a hard scowl, the way it did when she was at work. Steve knew that despite how badly he wanted to talk to her about everything, he couldn't. He knew that in this moment in time, there was no penetrating the walls Maria had built. And so, when she took the first step towards him, he stepped to the side, and waited for her to pass.

Maria walked past him, holding her breath so she wouldn't scream, and went straight to her office, without so much as a glance back at him. She locked down her office immediately, and sunk to the floor. Maria grasped her knees against her chest, and let herself break. She let her walls crumble and disintegrate into stones at her feet. Her chest grew heavy, and breathing became difficult. Maria's eyes were shut so tightly, they nearly ripped her lids, but still that wasn't enough. Nothing was enough. There was an emptiness inside her that tore through her body. Logically, she knew this was only temporary. Realistically, she knew there was no hole in her chest, and that she would survive this. But emotionally, emotionally she was an absolute wreck.

_Maria Hill was foolishly, dangerously, and incredibly in love with Steve Rogers, and taking a break would never change that._


	13. Secrets

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to post this, especially because its been up on AO3 for like a week already :x, but stay tuned because chapter 14 is coming up soon! **

* * *

><p>Time began to pass in a haze, Maria fell back into her pre-Steve routine of things, and she returned bitter as ever. She ran the same number of laps everyday, she trained for the same number of hours, she attended meetings, and briefings, she filled out paperwork, and took part in some missions. The days blurred into weeks, and weeks into months. Before long, it was springtime again, and yet she and Steve had barely exchanged more than a few words to one another. Anything other than professional discussion had become banned in their relationship. Maria hadn't intended for it to work out this way, but they were both in too much pain for it to be any other.<p>

The sun rose behind a sky of clouds, it was a crappy day, muggy and humid. The clouds threatened rain, fighting hard against the rays of sun that tried to peek through. Maria watched this battle through the large windows of her office. She sighed, and took a sip from her coffee, it was bitter and cold, not much different from how she felt. She checked the watch on her wrist, it was a quarter past six. The day was just beginning, and she already wanted it to end.

Maria finished her coffee, and walked out of her office, to the nearest conference room. She walked with purpose, not stopping to speak to the other agents, and they knew better than to try and engage her in small talk. Most agents had noticed a change in her over the past few months, she'd grown colder, and more distant - something no one knew was possible. The conference proceeded smoothly, everyone had their orders, and a mission was in place. Maria left the room feeling confident.

She returned to her office to find a stack of documents labeled "transfer" on her desk. She sighed in annoyance. Prior to her getting attacked, Maria would barely glance over the documents before signing them and approving the transfers of agents to other divisions. Now, with Fury's fear of Hydra's existence and her attack by mysterious double agents, Maria would spend no less than a day reviewing and approving or denying these requests. Though she could've delegated them to someone of a lower ranking, Maria didn't trust any of the half-wit agents in SHIELD to do this job properly. She knew that the rest of her day would be spent doing background checks and research on SHIELD agents.

Reluctant to start the tedious work, Maria did everything she could to avoid doing work. She turned to old SHIELD files, and began to snoop, a secret pastime of hers. With all the agents in history's entire life accessible with the mere swipe of her fingers along a keyboard, one couldn't blame her.

She was deep in Howard Stark's most classified files, when her security system's voice sounded, startling her.

"Agent Romanoff requesting entry."

The computerized voice told her. Maria shut down her computer screen defensively, and pressed a small button on her desk, unlocking the door.

Natasha walked in, and glanced over the wreck that was Maria Hill's office. The usually pristine Commander was now living in a pigsty. The large conference table in the center of the room was cluttered with paperwork and half empty food containers. Her coat was laying on the floor, disheveled and uncared for. Though she herself didn't look like a mess, she wasn't as kept as usual. Her hair was tossed in a messy bun, and her SHIELD uniform was slightly wrinkled.

Maria swiveled her chair and faced the window, paying no attention to Natasha as she walked in. Natasha walked up to her, and waved a hand across her face.

"Hello, anybody home?"

Maria swatted her hand away, "What do you want, Romanoff?"

"Someone's in a good mood." She replied sarcastically.

Maria sighed, and looked away from the city, glancing over at the face of her best friend.

"Rough week?" Natasha asked sympathetically.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

The redhead glanced over the messy office and snorted, "Trust me, I believe it."

Maria's eyes followed Natasha's gaze, and she shrugged. "Whatever."

Against her better judgment, Natasha said the words that she knew would only worsen Maria's mood.

"Tell me this isn't about Rogers again."

Maria remained silent, why should she even bother denying it at this point.

"My god, Hill, you need to fix this and you know it. You two need to resolve things, get some closure or something. Why don't you talk to him?"

"Why don't you shut up?" She snapped.

"Maria ..."

"Look I'm in no mood to have you snooping about my personal business, so if that's why you're here then just go."

"That's not why I'm here."

Natasha reached into a messenger bag that was slung over her shoulder, and pulled out a folder. She tossed it onto Maria's desk. Eyeing the object suspiciously, Maria opened it up. Her eyes skimmed the page, and it didn't take long for her to know what it was. She looked up at Natasha, and her scowl softened.

"You're transferring?"

"Fury wants me in DC starting Monday."

"That's in four days."

Natasha nodded, "I'm surprised he hasn't given you orders."

Maria shrugged, pretending It didn't bother her, and Nat saw right through it.

"He needs someone running New York. He has his reasons for keeping me here."

She was unconvincing, but Natasha didn't say anything, instead she just nodded and agreed with her.

"Yeah, I'm sure he does."

Maria looked away from Natasha and back at the transfer file on her desk.

"Says here you'll be joined by ten other agents. Do you know who yet?"

Natasha shook her head, "Fury hasn't said. I think he wants me to get set up first and then in the next batch of transfers he will send the rest."

"I didn't realize he was assembling a team."

"He didn't tell you." Natasha said, it wasn't a question, but rather a shocked realization.

"Fury loves his secrets."

Natasha nodded, unwilling to argue, especially when she knew that Maria herself barely believed the words she was saying.

Silence filled the room, followed by a wave of awkwardness. The space between them had changed, shifted. Maria - though she'd never show it - was burning up with rage and betrayal. Not only had Fury begun setting up a new team in Washington, he'd deliberately excluded her. She avoided being vulnerable at all times, she always had backup plans, and strategies, she knew intel before anyone knew there was intel to be known. Maria Hill was a master at what she did, she was never caught off guard, and yet that's exactly what had happened. She was caught off guard by Natasha leaving, and Fury's secrets, and she didn't know how to deal with it.

Natasha sensed that Maria was dealing with an internal conflict, she could see it on her face.

"What do you say we go grab lunch?" Natasha asked, changing the subject. Maria didn't respond, she just continued to stare out into space.

"Come on Hill, this may be the last time we get lunch together in New York."

That made Maria crack a small sad smile, "Fine, but you're buying."

Natasha sighed jokingly, "If I _must_..."

"You must, that's an order agent." Natasha saw a smile behind Maria's eyes and knew that her best friend was still in there somewhere.

* * *

><p>After a delicious, and free lunch, Maria returned to her office and looked around at the mess before her.<p>

"Shit." She muttered to herself.

The realization that she may not be as together as she had thought suddenly weighed on her. Now with Natasha leaving, she'd lost the only two people in that building that treated her like a person. It was all so overwhelming, Maria decided to ignore it, and organize herself as a distraction.

"Computer, play my 'Favorites' playlist."

Through the small, but efficient speakers in her office, an assortment of female rock bands played, the first being her all time favorite, Joan Jett. With music ringing through her office, Maria felt a burst of energy, she sang along to herself - grateful for the soundproof walls - and cleaned up her office. Used food containers and empty water bottles were recycled, papers were alphabetized and filed, and jackets were hung on their appropriate hooks. By the time the playlist came to a close, her office was immaculate - it even smelled better.

Sitting back down at her desk, Maria saw the transfer papers waiting for her and she sighed, she knew there was no putting it off any longer. Halfway through the second application, her security system alerted her that someone was at the door. Without looking up, Maria assumed it was Natasha.

"Send them in." She instructed, still staring at the file before her, the back of a pen between her teeth.

The sound of the door opening slowly was followed by slow, hesitant steps. Steps far too large and not nearly agile enough to be Natasha's. Maria looked up, and the pen fell from between her lips onto her desk.

"Maria," Steve's eyes were soft, and he spoke carefully, "we need to talk."

Maria stood up, and cleared her throat, wiping the shock off her face and composing herself.

"About what, Captain Rogers?"

He knew what she was doing, but he refused to break. "Maria," he repeated, "I want to talk about us."

"There is no _us_, Rogers."

Hurt, he winced slightly, but he kept his reserve.

"There will always be an us. I love you, and whether you want to acknowledge it or not, we had a good run. Can't you see that?"

Maria sighed, she wanted so badly to ignore the memories that were coming to her mind, but he was making it extremely difficult.

"What do you want to talk about, Steve?" She said finally, her scowl softening slightly.

Steve watched as the walls she'd built slowly cascaded downward, he was getting through to her.

"I'm not here to say I miss you, or try and guilt you into anything, even though I know that's what you're thinking."

"You're not?"

"You sound surprised."

Maria shrugged, but he saw another wall of hers crumble, so he continued.

"I just think we didn't end on the best of terms, and I didn't want to leave things like that."

"Why now?" Maria asked, her scowl was gone, and she took steps closer to him.

"It felt like the right time."

"Steve," she said his name gently, like it were made of glass.

Her eyes met his, and the desperation she felt was present in his too. Despite everything they'd gone through, their chemistry was still there. She moved closer to him, like a magnet pulling in a paper clip.

"I'm so sorry Maria, for everything."

She shook her head, "It wasn't your fault. I was scared of how fast we were moving, of how much I love you."

Steve pulled her into an embrace, "You loved me?"

"I never stopped." She whispered against his lips.

The kiss they shared was more passionate than any previous. The revelation that Maria had loved him all along filled Steve with something he couldn't quite express. It was a completeness that repaired the empty feeling he'd had for the past few months.

Maria kissed him with everything she had, putting all her feelings and emotions behind it, making herself more vulnerable than she ever had. As his hands knotted through her hair, and she ran her fingers along his bare chest, Maria couldn't help thinking that Natasha had been right.

He pushed her up against the wall, and Maria wrapped her legs around his waist. Steve broke their kiss, and looked at Maria, he hesitated.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Maria nodded, "I want this Steve, I want _you_."

The puppy dog smile that made her fall for him in the first place appeared on his lips, and Maria grabbed his hair, kissing him and he entered her. Steve moved slowly, almost painfully so, inside her. Each thrust was smooth, and filled with love. As badly as he wanted to fuck her right then and there, he knew he needed to make love to her. With each movement of his hips, he gained her trust. Each flick of his tongue along her lips told her he loved her. He held the underneath of her thighs, gripping them tighter and tighter. It wasn't long before Maria's entire body shook, she moaned out his name against his lips, and with a final thrust they finished together.

Maria collapsed into his arms, and he held her. He carried her over to the conference table, and laid her down, then laid beside her, striking her hair. Maria's looked at him, and her laugh filled the room. It was a genuine laugh, one he'd only heard a few times before, and man did he miss it. The sound was like a symphony in his ears, plunging him deeper in love with her.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a smile.

"I just love you so much," she said between laughs, "And I spent all this time holding back, and for what?"

His smile grew, "You had your reasons."

Maria shook her head, still laughing, "They were stupid reasons. I was scared."

Steve kissed her on the lips, effectively stopping her giggles.

"I'm glad you're not scared anymore." He said, their foreheads touching, and his lips sat just centimeters from hers.

"I don't need to be, I've got you."

They lied like that for a while, talking and catching up on the months of missed conversation. Eventually though, they had to dress and return to work, but they did so with promises to see each other that night. Maria smiled genuinely as she watched him leave, in spite of how vulnerable she felt, she'd never felt safer.

Steve left Maria's office feeling better than he had in months. All those memories of painfully lonely nights, and moping seemed to vanish, replaced instead with visits of Maria. Her skin on his, her scent, her sounds, everything about her was absolutely perfect and he could hardly wait the four hours until he saw her again. Everything was going swimmingly. He walked back to the training room to get a workout in before he'd meet up with Maria for dinner, and his phone rang.

"Rogers, I've got a mission for you."

"Fury?" Steve asked, though he recognized the voice, he was confused by the unfamiliar number.

"I need you in DC."


	14. Washington, DC

Two showers, three layers of deodorant, and Steve Rogers was still sweating through his undershirt. He coaxed himself into breathing normally, but it did little to stop his fluttering heart. He stood at the door to Maria's apartment, with a handful of chrysanthemums, and a sensation of deja vu ran through his veins.

The door opened, and Maria stood in the archway, looking more gorgeous than ever. Her cropped hair was cut shorter than usual, falling in a short bob. She wore a black mini skirt, and a silk, emerald, button down blouse. A leather black jacket was slung over her arm, as well as a shiny clutch which she held in her hand. Finally, she stood just and inch shorter than Steve in black stilettos which accentuated her long legs.

Steve felt his jaw drop, both literally and metaphorically. Taking a minute to compose himself, Steve cleared his throat, and handed Maria the flowers.

"You are incredible." He said in a near whisper.

Maria took the flowers and sniffed them, "Do you want to come in-"

Maria was unable to finish the sentence, as Steve grabbed her, nearly sweeping her off her feet, and pressed her lips to his. He pushed his way through the door, and closed it shut behind him. The bouquet of flowers slipped from Maria's hand, and fell to the floor. Steve reached for the zipper on the back of her skirt, undoing it quickly. The black material fell from her hips, cascading into a wrinkled mess around her ankles.

"What about our reservations?" She asked breathlessly against his lips.

"I'm Captain America," he reminded, "they'll hold it."

That was all the persuasion Maria needed to become completely entrapped in the moment. Steve lifted Maria up, and carried her to the bedroom, a room he had come to know all too well. Steve removed his suit jacket, as Maria expertly unbuttoned his shirt, and yanked on his tie, loosening it. He slipped off his top, and climbed on top of her, his rippling abs glistening with sweat. Maria opened her legs and pulled him against her, she wanted to feel every inch of his rock hard body against hers.

Steve undid his belt, and his pants fell around his ankles. Wearing just boxers, he ground his hips against Maria's, allowing her to feel every inch of him against her already soaked panties. Steve removed Maria's shirt, and kissed her skin as he undid each button. He groped his hand over her unpadded bra, feeling her nipples grow harder with each touch. Despite months without practice, Steve expertly unhooked Maria's bra, and tossed it aside.

Unable to wait any longer, Maria pushed Steve aside, so his back was against the mattress, and straddled him. She pulled off his boxer briefs, and positioned herself on top of him, taking in all of him at once. The two moaned in perfect unison as he entered her. Maria moved in perfect time, staying just slow enough that Steve begged for more.

He watched her ride him, and Steve knew he'd never seen a more beautiful sight. The way the dim lighting caught onto her hair, making it three shades darker than it was. Her eyes were half closed, and her dark painted lips formed a small 'o' shape. Her smooth skin, and muscles were tight as her body contracted around him. In that moment he forgot that they'd missed out on months together, forgot that Fury was sending him to DC. Hell, all thoughts of anything other than Maria left his mind, he forgot what his own name was.

A primal urge took over, and Steve rolled Maria over. He thrusted into her hard and fast, no longer able to withstand the slowness she had painfully made him endure. Maria came first, her body tensing up, her toes curled, and her voice letting out his name with a series of curse words. Steve kissed her neck as she came, and moved faster inside her, until he too finished. His orgasm came over him in waves, like the ocean at high tide, it drowned him. All he could feel was her, all he could smell was her, she was infiltrating his every sense, drowning him.

Lying naked in his arms, Maria gazed up Steve, "We missed our reservation, didn't we?"

Steve smiled, "I rented the entire restaurant out for the night."

Maria smiled back at him, then nuzzled closer to his chest, "I love you." She whispered in his skin.

Why had she been so afraid of those three words? All her life, Maria ran from the idea of love. She claimed she wasn't cut out for it, choosing sex over emotions, always. But now, as she lied with Steve, she knew she didn't have to choose anymore, that she could have both. Everything felt so right, she couldn't imagine it would soon become wrong. She didn't even notice how Steve tensed up when she said those words, or how he immediately changed the subject.

Maria's proclamation of love reminded him of the difficult decision he had to make. Fury's words from earlier came back to him.

_"DC? When?" Steve asked into the phone._

_"Immediately." Fury replied, "You and Agent Romanoff are leading a team."_

_"Fury, I'm honored-"_

_"This isn't a question Rogers, it's an order. Pack your bags, your flight leaves Monday morning."_

Steve had no chance to respond, the line went dead. He knew calling back this number would lead him nowhere, it was probably already disconnected. There was no fighting this, like Fury said, it was an order.

He wanted to tell Maria how much he loved her too, but lying there, knowing that he'd soon have to tell her he was leaving, Steve couldn't bare to lead her on any further. Instead, he changed the subject, opting to ignore the elephant in the room that only he saw.

"You cut your hair." He observed.

"Yeah, I might go shorter."

"It looks great on you, but I'm sure any length would."

Maria cracked a smile, she loved how cheesy and sweet he was.

"You'd still love me, even if I cut it all off?"

Steve looked at her seriously, the playfulness gone in his eyes, "I will always love you, Maria, no matter what."

Maria stared back at him, and immediately her heart sunk, something was wrong, very wrong.

"Steve," she said his name hesitantly, she was unsure that she wanted the open whatever can of worms he was hiding.

"Yes?" He knew she was aware of the elephant now, and part of him wished she would ask him, rip the bandaid off.

"Can we go to dinner, I'm starving."

Steve nodded, "Of course."

They redressed silently, tossing each other the clothing at their feet. Maria watched him closely, trying to figure out what he was hiding. Steve felt her eyes on him, and made sure to pretend he didn't. Despite them both wanting the secret out there, neither wanted to ruin what had begun as a perfect night.

Dinner began without a hitch, the couple had returned to the restaurant of their first date. This time, instead of a private room, they had the entire place to themselves, and it was spectacular. Steve spared no expense, he paid for the most expensive wines and only the finest entrees.

Behind the candlelight, Steve and Maria made small talk, opting to avoid the elephant that had followed them from her apartment. It was over their dessert of tiramisu that the subject of Natasha came up.

"I just can't believe Fury wouldn't tell me." Maria said, failing at hiding the annoyance in her voice.

"Maria ..." Steve began, but Maria ignored him.

"He just sends Natasha away, to start up a new team, and I'm completely left out of the loop!"

"Maria, um..."

"Aside from the fact that I'm her best friend, how about that I'm the deputy director. I'm supposed to know these things. This is about safety."

"...Maria,"

"How am I supposed to help protect the world if he's going behind my back and -"

"Maria! I'm leaving too!" He blurted out.

She remained silent for a minute, and looked away from him, back to her dessert. Maria cut a small piece of the cake and placed it in her mouth, chewing slowly.

"I'm sorry Ria," he said in a softer tone, "I had no idea, he called me, and-"

"How long?" She asked, still not looking up from her dessert.

"What?"

"How long have you known, Rogers?!"

She looked at him finally, her blue eyes burning with something worse than hatred, disappointment.

"Only since earlier today, I swear I was going to tell you, but-"

"But you wanted to sleep with me first? Get one last fuck in before you go?"

"Ria, you know it's not like that." Steve struggled to keep his voice at a normal volume.

"Apparently I don't know much. First Fury and Natasha go behind my back, now you. Dammit Steve, I thought you actually -"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," he said sternly, his face was red with anger, and his brows were furrowed. "I told you I love you, and I meant it, Maria. I always meant it. This little distance, this doesn't change that."

"You're leaving the state!"

"And we can make it work, I know we can. And I can talk to Fury about sending you over to help out."

"No, I don't want to work for your team, I don't work under you and I certainly don't want you fighting my battles for me."

Maria stood up, and grabbed her jacket, she walked towards the door and Steve followed.

"Ria!" He called after her as she stood at the doorway. "Tell me how I can make this right."

She turned, and glared, "Have a safe flight to DC, Steve."

With that, she left, and Steve knew better than to follow her.

* * *

><p>Steve called her two dozen times in the weekend leading up to his departure. The last voicemail he left barely sounded like him at all, he was desperate, heartbroken, and apologetic.<p>

"Maria," the voicemail began, "Ria, please. I want to make this right, see you one last time before I go. I'm sorry, for everything."

Finally, she caved. She couldn't take the crack in his voice, and his wavering tone. Despite how heartless people thought she was, she couldn't be that person, not with him. Maria headed over to Avengers tower that night, and took the elevator straight up to his floor.

Steve opened the door after three low knocks, and standing before him in a trench coat was Maria Hill.

"Maria, I-"

She placed a finger to his lips, "No. Tonight is not about talking, tonight is about sex. Tonight I want to do every dirty thing to you that you could think of and then some." She pushed her way into the box filled apartment, and removed her trench coat, revealing racy lingerie.

"Is that okay with you?" She asked, batting her eyes at him.

Steve crossed over to where she was, and kissed Maria on the mouth. He then pulled her to the bedroom.

The next morning, Steve awoke to his alarm going off. His flight would leave in two hours, and he still had to finish packing. The previous night has left him bruised and sore, trails of dark hickeys and bite marks stained his skin. Maria had not been joking, she did stuff he didn't even know was possible. Things that he never thought could or should turn him on, did. He'd slept, maybe, two full hours from the time their sexcapade ended, to when his alarm went off. And as she promised, there was no talk of him leaving, no discussion of what would happen to them next, just lots of sweaty, rough, sex.

It probably shouldn't have surprised him then, when he awoke to just a note on the pillow beside him, all traces of Maria gone. He grabbed the note, and read it until he had it memorized.

_Steve,_

_I'm sorry it has to be this way, but maybe we are better off. I don't think long distance will work with either of our schedules, but if you're ever in town, you know where I'll be. I love you._

_-Ria_

* * *

><p>Two Weeks Later<p>

* * *

><p>Maria Hill walked through the halls after a meeting, her heels clicked familiarly against the tile. Things had been rough, without Natasha and Steve, Maria had no one she could truly trust. But she refused to make that fact known, she continued with her workload, and acted as if all were fine.<p>

She heard a familiar voice call her name, and she winced slightly.

"Agent Hill! Hill, wait up!"

Maria sighed, and spun on her heels, then faced Agent Phil Coulson.

"Coulson, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She snarled sarcastically.

Her sarcasm wasn't lost on the agent, and he smiled.

"Always the comedian."

"What do you want Phil?" She prodded.

"Your John Hancock, and a moment of your precious time."

She grabbed the paperwork from his hands, and slowed her walk slightly to sign her name.

She handed the papers back, and sped back up, Phil raced to catch up with her.

"A moment of your time?"

"Not today." She waved her hand at him, "I'm busy."

"Maria," Coulson said, his voice almost desperate. And Maria sighed. She made a sharp right turn, and invited him into her office

Though reluctant, Maria smiled politely, she knew Phil was a friend of hers, or was. She wasn't sure where they stood anymore, the last time she'd seen him, she was leaving his house in the early hours of the day. Prior to Loki killing him and Fury bringing him back from the dead, she and Phil had a fling, one that could've - in another life - lead to something more.

He looked around her office, clearly impressed by what he saw, and Maria held back a smug smile.

"Very nice, Hill." He said smiling, and Maria nodded in exchange of a thanks.

"You seemed pretty tense back there."

"Yeah, well it's all in the job, Coulson. You should know, you're running a team now, correct?"

"Yes, I am."

"Speaking of, aren't you supposed to be on a helicarrier, right now?"

"Agent May's got the bus,

Maria checked her watch, the way that a person does when they don't actually have somewhere to be. Phil took a step in front of her, blocking her from walking away.

"Look, I know you are pissed about something, everyone can see that you've been on edge lately."

Maria squinted her eyes at him, she didn't like that he'd said 'everyone'. Who exactly was everyone and why were they talking about her demeanor? Nonetheless, she remained silent.

"But I'm asking you, as a friend, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Coulson. Is that all?"

"Not exactly. How much do you know about Tahiti?"

"It's an island in French Polynesia, population is approximately-"

"Hill, you know that's not what I mean."

"There is nothing I know that you already don't." She lied.

"Nothing? Really? I just figured as Fury's right hand you might know something about my recovery."

"Sorry Phil, there's nothing I know that you already don't." She repeated.

Coulson sighed, and before he could say anything else, Maria's phone rang. It was Natasha.

"I'm sorry, I've got to take this." She showed Phil to the door, and once he was gone, she secured her office, and answered the call.

"Hill." The familiar raspy voice said, Maria could hear her smiling. It brought a smile to her own lips.

"Romanoff, you called."

"Just checking in."

"I had a meeting with some of the new recruits." She said, opting to leave out her unwelcome visitor.

"Scaring more children, Hill?"

Maria chuckled, "You could say that."

"How've you been?"

"Fine."

"Very believable."

Maria switched the subject, "How's DC?"

"You mean Rogers? He's good. I'm watching out for him."

"I didn't ask-"

"You didn't have to."

Maria exhaled slowly, and closed her eyes, "Has he mentioned-"

"You? Only all the time. Why else do you think I check on you so often?"

Maria smiled, "Thank you, Tasha."

"So when are you getting your ass down here?"

"What?"

"Oh come on, Fury had you in New York because of the Battle of New York stuff, but you finished that long ago. It's only a matter of time before he calls you here too."

Maria shrugged, despite knowing Natasha couldn't see her.

"Someone needs to run the New York HQ."

"And it has to be you? Aren't you like Fury's shadow, you should be here."

"I'll be there when and if he needs me to. You know that."

"Yeah ... I know."

There was a pause, before Natasha spoke again.

"You should call him."

"Fury?"

"Rogers."

"Natasha -"

"Just call him. So he lied, it's not like you've never lied to him. Hell, you lie for a living. He's not a bad guy, Hill. And whether you want to admit it or not, he makes you a hell of a lot more pleasant."

Maria said nothing, mulling over what Natasha had said.

"I'm serious, Maria, call him."

The line went dead, and Maria tossed her phone against the wall angrily. Natasha was right, and it was infuriating.

That evening Maria sat on her bed holding her phone in her hand. She wore one of the many undershirts Steve had left behind, and a small pair of shorts. She knew it was far too early for her to get sleep, if she'd even sleep at all. And with Natasha's words still fresh in her mind, she began to dial Steve's number. Her finger hesitated above the green call button, which called out to her, daring her to do it.

* * *

><p>Steve's comm made a strange noise, before alerting him that a call was being forwarded to him. He used his shield to protect him as he ducked out of the range of the bullets whizzing by him.<p>

"Steve?" Maria's voice asked, coming in from the other side.

"Ria?" He asked, a mixture of relief and shock taking over his tone.

Maria listened to the commotion on the other side of the line.

"Is this a bad time?" She asked.

Steve tossed his shield, and it ricocheted off the wall, then slammed into the two men coming at him, before he caught it.

"It's not the best time, but I can talk." He said, as he kneed someone in the chest.

"Look Steve, I don't want to leave us in bad terms."

"There's still an _us_?" He asked breathlessly.

"If you want there to be." She countered.

Steve stepped on his shield, flipping it back off the ground so it bounded onto his arm, using special magnetic tech that Stark had invented for him.

"You up for a road trip?" He asked with a smile.

"You want me to come to DC?"

"Oh come on, we took a road trip and it was fun."

Maria considered it, "Do I have any other option?"

Steve laughed, "Probably not." He walked back to his team's meeting space, and awaited orders.

"I'll consider it."

Her phone beeped then, a secure number was calling her.

"Rogers, I'll call you back."

"Okay, love you Ria."

"Love you too." She replied before switching calls.

"Hill." She said, using her name as a greeting.

"I need you in DC. Under_ deep shadow_ conditions."

Maria's heart dropped, all playfulness that she'd had while talking to Steve was now gone. Something in DC was going wrong, very wrong.


	15. The End

**A/N: ** This is it folks, the final chapter of SYH ... Stay tuned for part II which should be posted soon! Also keep in mind this chapter takes place during CATWS, and jumps around a bit

* * *

><p>Nick Fury died, then came back to life. Maria Hill went off the grid, only to return at Fury's side. Bucky Barnes came back from the dead.<p>

Steve's mind was swimming, he could barely breathe as the reality of it all sunk in. He was in the workout room of the remote bunker that Fury and Maria had been hiding in for days, while he and Natasha ran from Hydra. He was using his anger to fuel him. His fists collided with the punching bag, until it burst. He hadn't even bothered to tape up his hands, he was furious and confused, and hoped his hands would reflect it.

It hadn't taken him long to piece it all together. Everything from the first USB he handed to Maria Hill, to the moment Nick Fury handed it back to him, it was all part of the same elaborate scheme. California, the attack on Maria, being sent to DC, all of it was part of Fury's investigation of the Hydra agents that had infiltrated SHIELD.

Worst of all Maria knew the whole time. Every kiss, every smile, every word she had spoken, all of it was tainted by the knowledge that Maria knew all along just what Hydra was doing. She knew they were coming after Steve, worst of all, she knew about Bucky. She knew what they did to him, how they used him as a pawn in their plot.

All those secret files on her desk, the way she looked at him when she thought he wasn't noticing, Maria knew all along and she never once said anything. Steve was trembling with anger, his entire body begging for a fight.

Nick Fury's fake last words to him had been to trust no one, and he only wished he had known that sooner. There was a creek as the ancient door slid open, and Maria Hill came through. Instinctively, his entire body tensed.

"Hey," she began, her voice softer than usual.

"Hill."

"What are you doing down here?" She asked tenderly.

Steve held up his bruising knuckles, "What does it look like?"

Steve's voice was harder than usual, sharp like his jawline. Maria winced slightly, she wasn't used to hearing him this way, it was unnerving.

"You know you have some nerve, Hill. Barging in here, and for what? To come and try to talk to me? I'm done talking."

Maria nodded, she understood. "Then hit me."

"What? Are you kidding- are you mad?"

"You said you don't want to talk, so hit me Rogers," Maria stood in a fighting pose, "I can take it. Let's spar."

"I'm not hitting you, Hill."

"Why not? I knew your best friend was alive."

Steve clenched his fists, but refused to swing.

"I saw the pictures of him in the ice chamber, I saw the video feeds. I heard the way they spoke to him. The way they decimated him, stripped him of his humanity."

"Maria. Stop." His jaw was rigid, tight.

"I knew Bucky Barnes was alive the entire time we've been together and I never said a word."

She said the words with venom on her lips, poisoning the air between them. But Steve didn't budge, he refused, he could never hit her. So she hit him first. Her palm collided with his cheek, and the crack of it echoed through the basement, but Steve remained still. She hit him again, waiting for him to make a move, block her shot, anything.

"Maria, stop."

"Do something, dammit." She shoved his chest, causing Steve to take a step back, but he maintained his balance.

"Do. Something." She said as she angrily beat her fists against his chest.

Steve grabbed her wrists, and held them so tight she began to lose feeling. Her blue eyes were full of tears and regret, while his were stone cold.

"Not like this, Maria. You made your bed now lie in it. I'm not going to _hit_ you so you can feel like the score is even. What you did is unforgivable."

"Steve, what I did was my job. It's fucked up and awful, but I did what I had to to protect you."

"You went behind my back!" His voice boomed in her face. "You betrayed me."

"Fury's orders!"

"Fury is dead." He growled.

Steve dropped Maria's hands, the shear force caused her to stumble backwards.

"I can't believe I trusted you."

"I always told you my job came first, I'm sorry that it came to this, I told Fury-"

"I don't give a shit! You said you loved me, we practically lived together, and you didn't think once it would be a good idea to mention that my best friend was alive and being brainwashed. You knew about Bucky, you knew how I felt after he died and you still did this to me. You and Fury went behind my back, and, God knows what else you're keeping from me."

"I'm sorry about Bucky, Steve, I really am."

"We're done, Maria. I wish things were different." He said, repeating the words that she'd said not so long ago.

Maria nodded, and as she headed to the door, Steve could've sworn her heard her whisper, "Me too."

* * *

><p>It was a suicide mission. Triangulate the three carriers so they blow themselves out, then get the fuck out. That's what Fury had told him, but there was no extraction plan. Steve knew that this was a one shot deal, and he counted on not making it out alive. At this point, what did he care if he survived? He'd do his job, and like he was supposed to decades ago, he would die, and he was oddly okay with it. There was just one thing he had to do first, he needed Bucky to remember him.<p>

Sam called it irrational, Natasha said impossible, and Fury told him it was just plain stupid. He'd waited for Maria to say something, but she remained silent, it wasn't her place. Their doubts, however, they meant absolutely jack shit to Steve. Steve knew Bucky, he knew him better than he knew himself, and he would remember. He had to.

Up in the last helicarrier, Steve placed the final SIM card into the slot, rerouting the targets from the innocent to the helicarriers themselves. He knew Maria wouldn't want to do it, but he needed her to fire the guns, he needed her to kill him for the sake of the greater good.

"Fire!" He told Maria through his comm.

He could hear her breathing hitch as she hesitated, and then her voice cracked, "But ... Steve,"

In those two syllables she said everything she needed to. In those two words she said her apology and confession of love all at once. She wanted to protest further, but she knew they were running out of time. She had no choice in this matter, and as her voice crumbled, Steve could hear the defeat in her tone.

"Do it!" He demanded, and Maria obeyed, knowing it was his choice.

* * *

><p>He'd been in a coma for three days. Natasha, Sam, and Maria had taken shifts watching over him. It was during Sam's shift that he awoke. Maria came to the door at 7pm, and she saw through the window Sam and Steve laughing. Her throat ran dry, and she felt her stomach tighten. She was grateful he'd lived, but how could she face him when she had put him in this place.<p>

Sam looked over and saw Maria walking away from the door, he checked the time, it was her shift.

"I'll be right back." He told Steve, who nodded and closed his eyes, enjoying the Marvin Gaye song that was playing.

"Hill, wait up." Sam called after her.

Maria turned around with tear stained eyes.

"He's going to want to see you."

Maria shook her head, "I doubt that."

"You did exactly what you had to," Sam told her, "It was a tough call, and you had to make it. Anyone of us would've done the same."

"Sam, you don't understand, what I did to him, I can't take that back."

"So don't, but maybe you two can get past it, whatever it is. But you won't know from standing out here."

Maria bit her bottom lip to keep it from quivering, she couldn't go in there, not after everything they'd said and done to each other. There was too much damage.

"Take your time."

_Maria entered silently, and closed the door behind her. She looked over Steve's bruised face, and broken down body and felt responsible. It was the way she felt when any of her agents got injured on mission, times one hundred, because this wasn't just any agent, this was Steve. Steve could see the guilt on her face, and he gave his best attempt at a smile. He patted the bed beside him, and Maria didn't hesitate as she slipped off her heels and curled up beside him. Steve stroked her hair gently, and kissed her on the forehead. "Steve, I-" "Shh." Steve said through a busted lip, he placed his finger to her mouth, and touched his forehead to hers. "It's okay," he whispered. He held her tightly as he could, and Maria let the tears fall from her eyes. She was overworked, stressed and exhausted, and in that moment, more vulnerable than she'd ever been. But she was safe, and she knew that with him beside her, things would never be perfect, but she'd always be safe._

Maria blinked her eyes, and the vision vanished. She turned her back to the door, and walked out of the hospital without ever looking back.


End file.
